


Lune Dreadfuls

by CorsetJinx



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 21,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of rare pairings for the Wizardess Heart+ cast. - C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There existed a kingdom, in a world similar to our own, where magic was more than possible - a way of life for some, a gift, a curse, a path to the future.

Here, there are glimpses at possibilities. Things could have been, may be, have always been.


	2. Reverie - Azusa/Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinomoto’s magic is something else, Joel discovers.  
> 

He’d had his doubts, initially, about such an idea. But the look the taller student had given him and the muttered insistence that he accompany him after classes piqued his curiosity enough that he’d done as asked. Although the North Forest was a familiar spot to him, he didn’t expect to find Azusa walking briskly between a select group of trees, expression distant and focused as he bound red pieces of paper with gold symbols onto trees he stopped by.

The taller brunette may have spared him a glance, but he didn’t stop whatever he was doing. Joel counted six, possibly seven, trees marked with a red slip of paper - the name of which eluded him for the moment, and that was just irritating.

He watched as Azusa finally slowed down, now muttering softly under his breath as his fingers traced characters of his native language in the air. A trail of light followed his fingertip, growing brighter as magic coalesced and steadied into a usable form.

Azusa said something, he couldn’t quite catch it, probably wouldn’t have understood it even if he had. The scenery around them wavered, much to his astonishment, before it changed entirely.

The forest was gone. Completely.

What he saw now, what he _heard_ , was utterly different. Before him, and all around, were trailing blossoms of blooming wisteria. They were long enough that they formed an enclosure all their own, suffused the sunlight creeping through them into a soft pink and violet glow. Turning, he saw Azusa standing where he had been, looking at him with a satisfied, if a little smug, look on his face.

Behind the taller boy was a tree, it’s trunk twisting and starting out low to the ground before it wound up, the source of all the wisteria that spread out almost as far as he could see. Tilting his head back to look up, he found the answer to an unspoken question. A sequence of metal rods provided support to the undoubtedly heavy vines of wisteria, spaced out every so often that someone could easily walk around and still be unobtrusive - it was nonetheless impressive to see the green of the vines spread over the metal, the tendrils of flowers slowly reaching down, towards the hard-packed dirt.

He wondered if anyone had to be tasked to trim the vines, if they were ever considered too long to be safe.

“This is from your home?” Lowering his head, he suppressed a start. At some point in his marveling, Azusa had come closer, his footsteps soft enough that he hadn’t heard him at all.

A flicker of emotion crossed the other’s face, part amused and another wistful.

“Not my house, but it is a place I’ve traveled to in Hinomoto.” Azusa made no move to look up at the trailing flowers, blue eyes fixed on him instead. “It’s bothersome because of the people that come to gawk at it,” in spite of the words there was no heat to them, “but like this it is not so bad.”

“You enjoyed seeing it for yourself, even if you don’t want to admit it.” Joel surmised, smirking back at the faintly irate stare he received for stating things so bluntly.

“I wanted to show you, since you asked about my home.” Shoulders, broader than his own, shrugged lightly. As if the older male could brush off the blunt truth as easily as one shook a leaf from their coat.

“I thought this wasn’t your house?” He teased, enjoying the way the Onmyoji allowed exasperation to show in his expression as he rolled his eyes.

A hand, pale and warm, tapped the crown of his head with a knuckle.

“If you try and do that odd singing magic of yours, I’ll leave you here.”

For that, he resolved to try it. Just to see what happened.


	3. Glimpses - Luca/Azusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn’t easy between them, but they have their moments.  
> 

“You draw.” Luca does his best not to jump when Azusa takes his hand, slowly spreading out his fingers as if to examine them. Glancing at the other man, he’s surprised to see a thoughtful look on the brunette’s face. The fingers against his are warm, calloused. It sends a shiver down his back when Azusa trails a fingertip over his palm.

“How’d you guess?” He flexes his fingers, feeling his lips twitch when the Onmyoji’s fingers move with his.

“Who else leaves pencils and charcoal around when they think I can’t see?” Azusa shifts, Luca can feel the warmth of the brunette’s chest against his back and lets the other male straighten out his fingers again. “Or hides sketchbooks in their bag?”

It’s funny, and he finds himself chuckling. “So you’re admitting to going through my things?”

“You went through mine.” There’s a rustle and he feels lips against his temple.

A part of him stutters at that, the words and the kiss. Rather than letting it stop him, Luca angles his head to peck the curve of the brunette’s jaw. Azusa grunts, leaning away and rolling his eyes.

“Are ya mad at me?” He watches the expressions move over Azusa’s face.

One slim brow lifted, blue eyes narrowing slightly. “It’s possible.”

Green eyes rolled in their sockets, Luca turned away before the man could lean in.

*

“Hey.” He felt a hand touch his shoulder, shaking him awake. His hair caught and rustled as he turned enough to glare up at the green haired wizard.

Luca grinned down at him, a bowl in his opposite hand that was steaming gently.

“You aren’t supposed to take food from the table. It’s rude, you fool.” Pushing himself up, he tried to spy the contents of the bowl but the other kept it from him.

“Well if someone woke up on time I wouldn’t have to be rude. Now sit up or I’ll spoon-feed you.” Rather than a spoon, the wizard tapped the chopsticks beside a second bowl on the floor.

“Shut up.” He pulled his hair back, absently tying it off. “What is it?”

“Open.”

Looking up, there was food hovering in front of him, Luca smiling as he held it out.

“I’m not a child. You don’t -” In a flash, there was food in his mouth, hot and savory but… not bad.

“See? I told you I could cook.” The satisfied look on Luca’s face made him hold his tongue until he’d chewed and swallowed.


	4. Learning Curve - Joel/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias is still getting the hang of this “dating” thing.  
> 

“Is it possible for you to sing and not use your magic?” The question leaves Elias’ mouth before he can help it, the slightly comfortable silence between the other boy and himself broken. Joel’s mismatched eyes flick up to his face, studying it, but the darker haired student doesn’t respond. Elias had to fight the urge to mutter curses at himself for being so rude, glancing at the spellsinger’s face as Joel slowly chewed his sandwich.

He hadn’t been entirely certain why the other boy had picked this time of day to have their… their date. The sky was patterned orange and yellow, thin streamers of clouds darkening with the light. Soon, it would be time for curfew but here they were, on the path leading to the North Forest and eating sandwiches Joel had made earlier in the day between his classes.

It wasn’t a bad date. Not that he had much to compare it to, but until he’d stuck his foot in his mouth things had been going relatively well.

“Why do you ask?” The blond felt himself start, blinking as he met the bi-colored gaze.

Joel’s expression remained neutral, the evening light making the colors of his eyes seem more intense. Not for the first time, Elias was reminded of his roommate. There were subtle differences between the two though - and some not so subtle.

Like Joel’s frank honesty and inquisitiveness.

“Th-there aren’t many books on the kind of magic you use and y-you’re the f-first spellsinger I’ve ever met, s-so I was curious.” The words bunch awkwardly in Elias’ mouth, his stutter making him feel as though he were tripping over cobblestones. Usually it wasn’t so bad.

“There isn’t really a way to describe what I do in a book. There’s the theory of it, but that’s all.” Joel leaned forward, helping himself to one of Elias’ chips. Under different circumstances, he might have protested. The shorter boy looked thoughtful for a moment as he cleaned his fingers. “I suppose it might be the same method you use to channel your magic - you’ve got your wand and I use my voice and body as the channeling tool.”

Elias nodded, forgetting momentarily that he was staring - watching the way his companion gestured as he attempted to explain.

“I can sing without using my magic, so I guess that’s the answer to your question. It might slip out though, depending on how I feel or what I’m singing. It’s something that happens, occasionally.” Joel shrugged, opening his eyes to pin Elias with a curious stare. “So do you always have to use your wand to use magic?”

“Well… yes. I’ve never used a primitive spell before.” Seeing the blank look on the other’s face, he did his best to explain. “A primitive spell is a kind of wandless magic, usually performed unintentionally by word of mouth. Because they’re a… heat of the moment sort of spell, they’re not well controlled and can be dangerous.” Elias felt heat rising in his cheeks, along with disappointment at his own lackluster answer. It was true that primitive magic wasn’t fully covered in Professor Schuyler’s lectures, not usually, but he felt he should have been able to do better than that.

“So for you magic is restricted by intent and use of an incantation.” Joel surmised, still keeping his eyes on the blond’s face. It didn’t sound like an accusation, just like the spellsinger had simplified what he’d been trying to say.

“Y-yes.” He looked away, not sure whether what he was feeling could be described as sheepishness or not. “I’ve been taught that the incantation is just words without the focus and intent of the user behind it. In order for me to cast, I hold an image in my head of what I want to happen - then I say the words and use my magic to make it happen.”

“Then we aren’t that different.” One corner of the brunette’s lips twitched, very briefly, but it made Elias’ pulse jump all the same. “Your magic is still an internal force that needs to be drawn out. The wand you use is just like an extension of yourself to direct the magic, like my voice.”

“I… I suppose so.” He didn’t sound as confident as he wanted to, but this wasn’t a bad conversation at all. Elias let a careful smile move over his lips, trying to be casual in how he dusted off his fingers. “Can you use normal magic at all?”

He watched as Joel shook his head, glad the other boy hadn’t taken offense to the question.

“I’ve never really succeeded. It feels like i’m trying to force it if I attempt the sort of magic you use. It’s like trying to force the similar sides of a lodestone together, if that helps you understand.” Joel shrugged, taking a sip of tea.

That… that was a helpful mental image, he supposed. Not entirely different from the times he’d tried to master a spell beyond his present skill, the feeling akin to trying to force a threat through too small a needle’s eye.

“Thank you for sharing with me.” Elias dropped his gaze, eyeing the grass between them; soft blades of green dyed a darker hue by the fading sunlight, his shadow stretching out alongside Joel’s.

“It’s not so bad talking with you.” The other boy sounded… amused? Content? He wasn’t sure, even when he felt something tap his forehead. Blinking, Elias stared down at the object which had fallen onto his pant leg and rolled a little towards his foot. A golden center, surrounded by thin, delicate white petals.

The brunette had thrown a daisy at his head.

“What -” Looking up, he wanted to be outraged but it stuttered to a halt, settling briefly on confusion when he saw the smile on the other boy’s face.

“You think too hard. Lighten up.” The sunset lit one side of Joel’s face with orange-gold, complementing the boy’s golden eye as the other half of his face was pale shadow, the blue of his other eye just as bright. Intriguing, beautiful really, if he let himself think that.

“H-how am I supposed to ‘lighten up’ then?” Elias challenged, no real heat in his voice. It did sound like something Luca might say to him, had it been the green-haired prodigy he would have gotten angry but… There wasn’t any malice in the spellsinger’s tone to make him more than mildly defensive.

“Stop thinking of me as someone to be stepped around, for one.” The smile, rare and eye-catching, faded into seriousness. “I’m a student that happens to be in a different class from you, but we’re close enough to being in the same year. And I’m a guy, so what?” Joel shrugged, shoulders no longer seeming small without his cloak in that moment. “There’s nothing wrong with you liking me and I don’t think you should be giving yourself such a hard time about it.”

He winced, drawing back a bit.

Sometimes he could forget about the other boy’s perceptiveness and blunt honesty.

“I’m not beating myself up about it, it’s just…” His hands clenched, curling into the fabric of his uniform. The old doubt was back, gnawing at the edges of his confidence. “I-I… you…”

Damn it, why couldn’t he say it?

He jumped at the feeling of hands touching his, slowly easing his fingers free and curling around them. Looking up, Joel had scooted closer, balancing his weight on his knees as he held his hands.

“I don’t think you need to worry about being good enough.” The brunette stared down at him, serious even though his tone was softer than usual. “It’s something that bothers you and I don’t get it, Elias. But you’re more than you give yourself credit for.”

“This was supposed to be our date.” Elias blurted, unable to keep the discomfort from his expression. The hadn’t holding his kept him from pulling away but he had trouble keeping his eyes on the other boy’s.

“It was a good date.” Joel stated, simply, cleanly. “If you want to go out again I can sing for you, if you like.” He added, after a moment’s pause, almost like an apology.

His face felt hot, even after he swallowed down some of his embarrassment. “I-I’d like that.”

Their return to the dorm was a quiet one after they’d packed up, Joel off-handedly carrying the bag he’d used to hold their food and drinks. Elias kept his eyes on the path, only briefly glancing in the direction of the main campus building. As usual, most of the lights within the building were off. Only a few professors ever worked truly late into the night, but he looked forward to a bath and then sliding into bed.

Joel stopped suddenly before they reached the door and Elias found himself stopping as well, turning to the other boy to see if something was wrong.

Instead, warm fingers touched his cheek in a light, passing caress. It sent shivers down his back, into the tips of his fingers and stirred a mix of emotions in his gut. Joel’s eyes were soft, like they had been when he’d smiled, and that stayed his tongue.

“Goodnight, Elias.” That was all the brunette said, quiet and lyrical - as if his name had been a piece of music. He thought, hushed, belated, that he felt magic in those two words but couldn’t be sure.

“I-I’ll see you in the m-morning, Joel.” Suddenly he wanted to wince at the sound of his own voice, but the brunette just quirked his lips up a the corners before drawing his hand back and opening the dormitory’s door. They parted in the hall for their respective rooms and Elias hoped that the heat had retreated from his face enough for Yukiya not to notice when he stepped into the room.


	5. How dare you - Schuyler/Randolph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micro fic.

“Conrad, I told you that I was saving that.” He stared at the black-haired mage, testing the bonds which held him. The other man spared him a glance, spoon halfway in his mouth. The cup of sorbet rested in one gloved hand, still mostly full.

“Well, that is a shame isn’t it?”


	6. Too loud - Joel/Azusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micro fic.

“You sing too loud. Shut up.” The brunette grumbles softly from under his dome of blankets, one pale hand braving the morning to slap at his thigh.

Obligingly, Joel softens his voice but doesn’t stop singing. One of his hands brushes over the lump that was Azusa’s head, patting the general area of the Onmyoji’s temple. A grunt was the only response.


	7. Mooching - Yukiya/Luca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Elias’ candy house went missing.

“That isn’t for you.” The voice makes the green haired boy turn, blinking amused eyes at the source - one Yukiya Reizen, staring him down with disapproval apparent on his otherwise impassive face. Luca’s teeth slowly bared down on the bit of cookie between his lips, drawing out the crunch and crumble of the sweet. Yukiya’s eye narrows the faintest bit as the other boy chews, pink tongue cleaning long fingers of crumbs.

The candy house is missing a wall and part of the roof, the modest interior constructed of sweets picked thoroughly clean.

Yukiya might even be slightly impressed, seeing as he’d only turned his back long enough to wash his hands and look for a piece of paper to make a note for Elias. His roommate wasn’t due back for another hour and a half, marching like a man facing the guillotine to his older sibling’s Special Training.

The Academy’s chief truant sent the blue haired boy a smirk once he’d swallowed, twirling a piece of candy between his fingers. “I didn’t see anyone’s name on it. Makes it fair game, right?”

Few people had the strength to look unaffected by Yukiya’s focused stare, particularly when he allowed displeasure to show on his face. Luca proceeded to offer the chocolate bark to the other boy, eyes bright with mischief. “It’s not like he’s going to know it was you or me. Could have just as easily been his brother’s familiar that took it, since the Emperor has a sweet tooth himself.”

It went unsaid that Klaus Goldstein also seemed to experience a sort of sadistic amusement in taking his little brother’s sweets, which might account for some of the mutterings that Elias’ roommate and sort-of rival heard at night.

“I made it to cheer him up.” Yukiya closed the distance between them quick enough to make Luca’s green eyes widen, but the slightly taller boy didn’t back away like others might have.

Rather, a sardonic expression twisted the older boy’s features, smile vaguely unpleasant upon closer inspection.

“If you aren’t careful, people will start to think you’re trying to replace his brother. Wouldn’t want that, right Yukiya?”

Yukiya’s hand froze on its way to pluck the sweet from between the other’s fingers, brown eye blinking once and scrutinizing the underlying parts of the jibe. A brief tug liberated the bark, now soft from Luca’s body heat and beginning to melt.

It wasn’t like the house could be saved at this point, and feeling the way Luca stiffened in surprise as he pressed their mouths together was a working start towards payback.

The other boy’s lips were sweet from the stolen candy and Luca parted them easily enough when Yukiya nudged at them with his tongue, free hand cupping the back of the taller boy’s head. Their tongues met, he tried to catch the other’s with his own but moaned when Luca pressed closer, sucking on the slick muscle.

When they parted, Yukiya got revenge by sliding the chocolate bark into the prankster’s mouth, smearing chocolate over his lips. Luca grunted, rolling the bark over his tongue and chewing it slowly so as not to choke.

The younger male with the eyepatch simply licked his fingers clean, unrepentant. “No need to be jealous. He’s my friend and you know that.”

Green eyes narrowed, mostly in jest, and Yukiya found his mouth full of melting chocolate and Luca’s tongue.


	8. After Hours - Luca/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun.

“Was it that bad?” Luca posed the question with more than a little curiosity, watching as Elias tugged at the knot of his tie in agitation. The blond’s eyes were darting about, voice lowered as he muttered to himself. Elias’ attention on his rant seemed to break at the sound of the other man’s voice, as he glanced up and blinked.

He could practically see the gears in the shorter man’s head turn as he processed the question.

“N-no.. I don’t suppose it was.” Violet eyes turned away, not focusing on any one object as they resumed roaming Luca’s, admittedly bare, dorm room.

Believing that about as much as a bystander might think the Academy’s lake was purple, the older student swung his legs over the side of his bed and slowly pushed himself up. Elias froze mid-stride, eyeing him as he rose.

Hand on hip, Luca gave his visitor a once over, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I’ll guess. The Headmaster said no to your research?”

Pink surfaced on Elias’ cheeks, adorably obvious against his pale skin. A stutter emerged from between the wound-up man’s lips, “N-no! H-he only s-said that i-it might take some consideration before it c-could be approved!” The slim shoulders drew themselves up, like Elias was bracing himself for a blow, verbal or physical.

Luca dropped the smile, easing his way into Elias’ personal space. The blond didn’t flinch when he ran his fingers through the golden fringe obscuring one violet eye, tucking it back behind his ear. “So what’s the problem?”

“I-I don’t… There isn’t…” Elias couldn’t seem to find any words, staring back at the green haired man standing so close.

“I think I know what it is…” Luca left the sentence hanging, tilting his head, eyes dropping their stare towards the floor. His hand lingered by Elias’ ear, thumb idly stroking the thin skin of the shell.

Elias swallowed, looking torn between moving away or listening. The taller student waited, counting the seconds as his partner debated with curiosity. Finally, Elias’ shoulders lowered, a hesitant note present in his voice telling the almost professional slacker just how nervous he was about this.

“W-what?”

The hand by the small, blushing ear moved, palm slowly covering startled eyes, trapping Elias in darkness. Luca suppressed a laugh as Elias’ eyelashes tickled his hand, wrapping his free arm around the shuffling man’s back and pulling him in.

Tilting his head, lips brushing Elias’ other ear, Luca kept his voice low as he whispered, “You’re over thinking.”

Silence stretched between them for a moment as the youngest Goldstein shivered and scrambled for words, face aflame with heat and hands poised as if to push the other man away but frozen.

“Want me to make it better, Elias?” Luca offered, enjoying how flustered the blond was, sure that Elias would snap at him, do the usual stage act of pushing him off.

It surprised him just as much when Elias swallowed instead, hands finding Luca’s biceps and resting there. A quiet, throaty “yes” stuttered out into the air between them.

Once he regained himself, Luca felt a wide grin stretch over his face, shoulders shaking as he turned his head.

Rather than brushing his ear, or the flushed skin of his neck, he planted a slow, teasing kiss on Elias’ parted lips.


	9. Testing - Klaus/Luca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca agrees to try something new, within set boundaries. Klaus agrees.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw. If knifeplay is something that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.

It isn’t until he feels something cold and sharp, much sharper than the other man’s wand, passing over his skin that he finds being calm harder than before. There’s a sound as the metal moves, not unlike a hiss, and Luca sucks in a breath as the point gingerly traces the dip of his sternum. His skin tightens beneath it, muscles tense and trembling - he wonders again if he should question more of his partner’s tastes in the bedroom.

“Is.. is that - ” He can’t complete the sentence because the tip of something warm, hot even, in comparison to the metal poised over his skin, touches his lips. It’s the pad of a finger, calloused and familiar. It tapped his bottom lip one more time and honestly, he’d feel braver about nipping in retaliation if there wasn’t about four, five?, inches of sharpened metal touching his naked skin.

“It is. Do you still trust me?” The low murmur sounds huskier than before, a loss of control that made him wish he could see the expression the Emperor had to go with it.

Part of him is glad for the blindfold though, because he doubts he’d be as aroused if he could actually see the man hovering over him with the knife.

But he’s been asked a question - the fact that Klaus genuinely cares about the answer comforts him somewhat.

Even so, he works up an appropriate amount of glibness first. Licking his lips, to buy time and to reassure himself, “You’ve got steady hands. I don’t mind that bit.”

Luca does squirm though, unable to help it. There’s a solid heat that can only be the other man just beside him, bare skin touching his hip. He’d asked for that much - it only seemed fair that the indomitable Emperor shed a few layers if he was going to be the one sightless and exposed.

“You don’t need to posture.” The admonishment is softened by the slow, careful brush of knuckles against his cheek. He turns his head into it, rather than try and locate the exact position of Klaus’ voice. “I don’t want you uncomfortable.”

His skin tingles when the slowly warming metal is lifted, something like panic rising as a rushing sensation in his head. He can feel the other man start in surprise when he jumps, hands lifting from their instructed stillness on the bed.

“Luca-”

“Put it back.” He sounds wrong, even to his own ears. “It’s fine, just - “ He stops. Forces himself to swallow, to breathe, relax. If he freaks out now they’ll stop and he hates the thought of being handled with kid gloves the same as he hates imprisonment.

Steadying himself, Luca breaks a rule by touching the tips of his fingers to Klaus’ thigh. The skin is warm, surprisingly soft, heightened maybe by the blindfold. He can feel the shift in the muscles as the other man waits.

“I trust you, okay? Just… just don’t leave something like that dangling over me. Makes me jumpy if something’s there and then suddenly gone.” He feels himself smile - almost equal parts nervous and somewhat teasing.

From the points of contact he has with him, he can feel the movements Klaus makes in a distant way. The bed’s mattress dips and there’s an arc of heat close to his skin - he’s leaning over? For what?

He wants to touch him. Run his fingers over the older man’s skin and learn the way he feels all over again, as Klaus learns him with their barbs and jibes.Tiny tests like fingers at the small of his back or the slow, tender pressure of an ankle hooking with his own.

Metal scrapes against something (wood? fabric?) but the sound is further away, even as it sends shivers down his back and over his stomach. When he tries to turn his head to locate it there are hands, Klaus’ hands, touching him.

Close enough to let him feel the heat off his skin but not directly touching, not yet, broad palms climb their way up his arms, over his shoulders. Finally, they make contact when fingers curve along his jaw, his cheeks, brushing the sensitive skin behind his earlobes as Klaus cups his face. Holds him.

“I’ve got you.” Warm air brushes over his skin, close by his mouth and he automatically turns his head towards it - the tips of their noses bump and its enough to make him laugh.

“Okay.” He says.


	10. A Little Fear - Yukiya/Luca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs something steady.

He’s gone and ruined it. Of that, Luca is at the very least moderately sure.

Inside, Yukiya’s family is chatting away. Celebrating, because their missing son had returned. The look on Yukiya’s face had been, for all his micro-expressions, absolutely joyous. He’d been all but smothered by his family, all six siblings trying to find some part of him to touch, to hold, while his parents tried to wait for their turn.

It’d made a knot form in his chest, watching Yukiya’s mother hold her son.

That was part of the reason he was out in the back yard, half-heartedly attempting to hide by one of the trees that marked the edge of their property. He thought it did, anyway. It wasn’t a part of the main path leading to or from the house and it wasn’t close enough to be a part of the small farm they had.

He called it a farm. To them it was probably more akin to a garden.

If he’d had his sketchbook, felt brave enough to stay, he would have picked a spot to sketch the area. It was beautiful here, where Yukiya’s family had made their home. Nothing at all like the carefully monitored grounds of the Academy’s campus, or the deceptively docile forests bordering it.

No, it seemed like the kind of place even he wouldn’t get tired of easily.

He was so lost in thought, frozen between guiltily returning to the house and riding out the party or doing the unforgivable and walking out like the coward he was, that he didn’t hear any footsteps approach until the other was too close for him to run from.

“Luca.” 

Even as soft as Yukiya’s voice was, he still jumped when he heard it. Tempted to turn his head immediately towards the other boy, he made himself make a show of examining the grass before meeting the one-eyed gaze.

There was no way Yukiya couldn’t know why he was out here. The quiet wizard was more perceptive than he’d initially given him credit for, back at the Academy.

And after all the time they’d spent together, well.

“Shouldn’t you be inside? With your family?” He tried not to put emphasis on that word, or let the wave of bitterness taint it.

The blue-haired boy had left home at what, twelve years old? This was the first time he’d ever come back - too afraid that he was cursed, that he’d hurt someone, to go back to his family. And yet here he was, standing in his old home’s backyard rather than staying put with the people who’d missed him.

Characteristic Yukiya, right there. As soon as he sensed something was wrong, he’d try and help. In his own way.

“You’re my family too.” Yukiya didn’t tilt his head, didn’t move a muscle. Just kept looking at him, without judgment.

That was something he still needed to get used to.

“I..” There was too much he could say to that. Too much of it might be a little too cruel.

“I’m sorry I ruined your homecoming.” Turning to face the other boy, Luca slowly rubbed the back of his neck. Lifting his eyes to meet Yukiya’s, he was surprised by what greeted him.

Yukiya was smiling.

Not widely or by showing any teeth, but he was definitely smiling.

He didn’t pull back when the taller boy approached him, or ducked his head to press their lips together.

No, it would definitely be hard to pull away from that.

When they separated, his face felt warm, breath a little short.

Yukiya’s fingers touched his cheek, slipping behind his ear to wind through his short hair.

“Come home with me.” This close, he felt Yukiya’s lips brush against his as he spoke. It sent a pleasant shiver down his back, warmth tingling in his fingertips.

Mute, he nodded, leaning in for another kiss.


	11. Honesty Girl - Amelia/Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, she did ask.

Watching Liz do her hair was one of the things Amelia enjoyed the most, topped only if she got to hold the brush and do the task herself. She loved her own hair, thick and tangle-prone as it was. But Liz’s hair had a smoothness that her own lacked, the soft brown strands sliding through her fingers with a coolness that tickled.

It also helped her roommate to relax, so whenever she saw the younger girl starting to fret over homework or a friend in class, she’d make the offer with brush in hand. She wouldn’t be lying if she admitted that it helped her as well, pushed off some of her own stress with the simple, repetitive motion.  
“Would it be alright if I asked you something, Amelia?” Liz started to turn her head but caught herself last minute, remembering that she was supposed to be sitting still.

“You just did, if that helps.” Laughing softly, she tucked one section of hair over Liz’s shoulder before measuring out another and starting once more at the ends. She took a moment to think, trying to recall if the shorter girl had dropped any hints about what could be bothering her. “But sure, if there’s something you want to get off your chest.”

The other girl giggled, shifting on the bed until she was comfortable. A comfortable silence grew between them as the first year tried to gather her thoughts, broken only by the soft rasp of the brush as she negotiated with a minor knot.

“Has there... ever been somebody you liked? Really liked?” Liz’s tone dropped in volume, becoming so soft towards the end that Amelia had to strain a little to hear.

“Like a crush, you mean? Or something more serious than that?” Tilting her head, she thought back on it. Her hands went still as Liz shifted again so that she didn’t accidentally pull on the girl’s hair.

“Y-yeah.. To both, I guess.” The back of Liz’s neck grew pink, much to her own amusement.

Slowly resuming the careful, relaxing strokes of the brush Amelia hummed to herself as she thought. During her first year as a student, oh she’d had crushes. Plenty of them, though nothing ever came of it.

A few friendships here and there, but nothing romantic.

Now though, there was an answer that hovered over the tip of her tongue.

“I have. It can be fun at first, when you like someone. You want to be around them all the time, share your laughter and smiles with them.” She was smiling as she said it, she realized, pausing to laugh at herself. “But it can be a little scary too, to find out they might like you back.”

Liz nodded carefully, plucking at one edge of her pajamas.

She waited for the girl to ask with good humor, moving on to the next section of her hair once done.

“W-who have y-you... I mean, is it someone I know? That you’ve liked, I mean.” The fumbling with the hem of her pajamas had gotten even worse. It was adorable, much like a lot of things Liz did.

“It is,” she responded, tone softening. “Do you want me to be honest?”

Liz nodded, quick and sharp, twisting around to look at her. She let go of her hair, lowering the brush so that she didn’t accidentally hurt the girl. Part of her wished Liz hadn’t turned, but since she’d already stuck her foot in her mouth there was no other way to go but up.

Setting the brush down and resting her hands on her knees, she fixed Liz Hart with a soft, warm smile.

“Well, to tell the truth, I think I’ve loved you ever since you came to the dorm.”


	12. In or Out - Serge/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy enlists Elias' help with an experiment.

“I am telling you that there is no way in which this will work.” The complaint seemed to go right over the pink haired man’s head, despite the fact that it was the sixth time the younger Goldstein had voiced it. Randy March, either brilliant returning student or bafflingly mad scientist, continued to measure out ingredients and mumble under his breath as the flame beneath the shrunken pot turned differing shades of blue. Elias eyed the concoction brewing in the pot, shuddering as it bubbled.

The potion, in theory, would produce an effect markedly similar to that of the release of chemicals in the brain related to confidence and decrease anxiety levels. Randy had claimed it would be perfect, as the professors appeared to be gearing up towards the more punishing workloads of the year and many of the student body were being consumed by their own nerves. The underclassman liked to think that this had little effect on him, he’d just study harder, and practice the material until it was perfect. Little change in routine, there.

Randy had cornered him just after Merkulova’s Pharmaceuticals class, fair vibrating with excitement, and it was then Elias felt he should have just run full tilt from the building. Or perhaps hidden in the Prefect’s Office – much as that meant hiding behind his older brother, Klaus had a way with calming the flighty inventor. Or at least restraining him.

But no, he’d made himself be polite and listen to what March had to say, admittedly a mite intrigued by what such a potion might be able to do, if perfected so that side effects could be minimal. There were teas, yes, and other things that might accomplish the same thing, but Randy had a distinct gleam in his eye as he’d chatted about it and it hadn’t helped that the older student had waved three bars of high-grade chocolate under his nose until he’d agreed.

Elias let one hand dip into the pocket of his blazer, feeling the treats there and wondering, again, if this would be worth such a bribe. Because that’s what it was, once all pretenses were stripped away, he was acting as an ‘assistant’ to one of the oddest wizards to ever set foot through the Academy’s doors. _Possibly risking limb and dignity to do so_ , he thought. Well, if nothing else happened and it turned out well then he could say that he’d been the first to try a new method of potion brewing – something his brother could not always attest to.

“Elias? Eliiiias? Silly boy, did you fall asleep?” Something touched his cheek and he jerked away, narrowing his eyes at the man suddenly standing much closer than he remembered. Rather than being offended, March proceeded to set his hands on his hips, laughing as Elias tried to get his mind back in order. Drawing himself up, he managed to respond, if with more of a stammer than desired, “I w-wasn’t sleeping! Listening to you prattle was boring, so I was trying to think of a way you might make sense.”

If anything, his words amused the taller man even more. Randy let his arms fall to his sides, laughter dying off into an expression of placid enjoyment. Pink eyes curved upwards at the corners as the other Prefect began to smile, softer this time; before Elias knew it he was presented with a rather plain cup not at all appropriate for tea- but considering this was Randy March he decided to let it slide.

“Is it done then? You’re sure this won’t blow me up?”

He sniffed the liquid cautiously, expecting something horrendous and hoping for an excuse not to have to drink it. Instead, something faintly sweet filled his nose, edged with spice. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, flicking his gaze up in time to catch Randy’s offended look. The taller one had one had raised to his mouth, index finger nearly touching the corner of his lips, eyes narrowed in a look of hurt. He might have believed it to be genuine, if Randy didn’t immediately relax into a serene smile barely a moment later.

“Blow you up? Elias, I’m surprised at you. Has Klaus been filling your head with stories again?” A chuckle, surprisingly pleasant to listen to – Randy was a wizard who genuinely enjoyed his craft, on that Elias couldn’t fault him. Whether the experiment produced the intended result or not, the man eagerly moved on to whatever else caught his attention next, happy to share his results with others. It made a seed of jealousy pinch in Elias’ chest for a moment, he couldn’t recall ever being so proud of anything, let alone a potion. Shaking his head, he dismissed Randy’s statement, cupping the mug carefully between his hands. “No, you just have a tendency to make things explode whenever you want your way.”

At that, the wizard’s face fell into a deep pout, hands once more finding his hips and causing the numerous baubles lining his coat to rustle and catch the light. “You really are a very rude boy, Elias, talking to me like that.” A sly look entered those eyes, making a chill descend the Goldstein’s spine. Randy raised a hand to tap his fingers against his lips, smirking at him, Elias was sure. “Tell you what? How about we both drink it and whoever doesn’t explode wins?”

A stone replaced the seed in his chest at those words and he gaped at the inventor as the man picked up another earthenware mug and poured himself a share of the potion. The liquid remained a dark golden-brown, the sweet-spicy scent once again filling Elias’ nose. “Y-you’re joking, right? This isn’t really going to- “

A hand waved in his face, making him jerk back instinctively. Randy shot him another amused glance and tipped his cup back to drink. Elias couldn’t help but stare, half expecting some grand thing to happen – Randy turning into animal, gumballs to drop from the ceiling, Carbuncles to come flying out of the fireplace. Instead, he watched as the Prefect’s Adam’s apple bobbed in time to his swallows, a faint flush spreading over the older man’s cheeks as the heat of the liquid seeped into his skin. Once the cup was drained, Randy lowered it with a pleased sigh; now looking at him expectantly.

He dropped his gaze, focusing anywhere but on the pink haired man and took a careful sip of the brew. The taste reminded him of a drink served back home around the winter holidays, something of spiced apple and honey. Surprised, but pleased, he forgot to sip as intended and drank as Randy had, closing his eyes to savor the drink. It…. It wasn’t really like tea, or any potion he was familiar with at all, but the warmth spreading through his throat and chest definitely loosened something inside him he hadn’t noticed before. Elias made himself lower the mug before he drained the last of his drink, momentarily disappointed by his own enforced restraint. It was good, he had to admit, and he wouldn’t mind drinking more.

Blinking through the vapor that had collected on his eyelashes he saw Randy watching him, still wearing that serene, childish expression just.. softer? He didn’t know how to categorize the look, clearing his throat and looking away on reflex.

“Feel better?” Was it just him or was his brother’s colleague actually speaking quietly?

The shorter blond nodded, rubbing his thumb along the rim of the mug to keep himself grounded. “It’s very good. I imagine you could make a profit from this potion if you could sell it to the student body.” _And the professors_ , he thought, _especially Merkulova_. The Potions professor liked sweet drinks, but that was really all he knew about the man on a personal level.

To his surprise, that got Randy laughing again. The man even tossed his head back for a moment, eyes shut tight in mirth. The youngest Goldstein sputtered, once again drawing himself up and tight, unsure what part of his statement warranted such enthusiastic mockery. Several beats passed before the inventor calmed down, rubbing at his eyes with one hand, still chuckling occasionally. Elias tried to muster his most acidic tone while still remaining polite, “I’m glad you are so amused. What trap of yours did I fall into?”

“So serious, pfff!” Overcome by another bout of giggles, Randy took a second to collect himself, eventually straightening up to somewhat match Elias’ posture. It was ruined by the slight slouch the inventor had from long hours spent over his experiments, but the man’s eyes were shining with amusement. “Silly, it isn’t a real potion. You think I’d let you drink that much when this was supposed to be a test? Could you imagine?”

Elias felt heat creep up his face, considerably less pleasant than before. With it, he also felt his temper rising. “So you asked me here to make a fool of me, is that it?” He was about to set the mug down somewhere, unwilling to be so childish as to throw it at the taller man, however tempting the idea might be. Instead, warm fingers caught his hand, pushing the container back towards him. The remaining liquid sloshed gently, still giving off its oddly soothing aroma.

“Not to make a fool of you, naïve boy.” Pink eyes curved again with their owner’s smile, absurdly familiar and with no regard for boundaries, social or personal. The man’s expression softened at the edges, eyes darting away and looking at nothing in particular for a moment. “It was a drink my grandmother would make if she thought I was upset or wound up too tight.” Lifting his gaze once more, Elias could now see the fond memory in Randy’s face, even now when it must be years later.

He’d never considered Randy’s family, or what they must have been like.

“I used to struggle with my magic, wanted to make it absolutely perfect. I poured over textbooks, memorizing everything I could.” A soft chuckle, eyes flicking down, then up to meet his own violet ones. “But she always told me that magic should be free, because there is no right or wrong. It can reflect the person who uses it, and that’s why we should give ourselves room to grow.”

The hand around his let go, instead patting his shoulder in a gentle fluttering motion. It reminded him of a bird’s wing, for reasons he couldn’t name.

Smiling again, Randy tilted his head, fond once more.

“Relax a little. No one is going to judge you, or at least I won’t.”

Flushing, the underclassman looked down into his drink, uncomfortable and… a little grateful. Maybe. He wasn’t quite sure what the tangled reaction was. “I… Thank you, I mean. For the drink.”

A snort, and he thought he heard Randy move away and then the sound of liquid pouring. He glanced up, finding the man helping himself to another cup. A mischievous glance his way, then Randy offered a hand. Hesitantly, he extended the hand holding the mug, closely watching as it was refilled.

“You know, I had to work hard to remember her recipe and get it right. You should have seen the first twelve batches.”

Of course, the imbecile waited until he’d tried to drink again before saying that.


	13. Wistful Days - Schuyler/Aurelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never knew he would miss this.

What greeted him when he entered her chambers was a vase of white and pink carnations set close by a window, sunlight making the paler of the flowers shine almost brilliantly and the pink ones glow as if by magic. He let his eyes linger on the flowers, trying his best to think of where they could have come from.

“You’re early, as usual.” Her soft voice made him turn, forgetting the flowers as he did.

Aulelia smiled serenely back at him, the long waves of her chestnut hair let loose about her shoulders. She wasn’t dressed for court, instead wearing a more informal gown that brought out the soft color of her eyes.

“Would you prefer I dawdle, Princess?” He moved his eyes from the gentle curve of her folded hands back to her smiling face, bowing from the waist as he pushed the door shut behind him.

She laughed, soft and teasing as her slippers brushed over the floor. He straightened up when he sensed her waiting for him, taking slow, even strides to join her at the small table she kept just for enjoying tea in the morning. She didn’t let him pull the seat out for her, her hands already moving to pour what beverage she’d chosen for the day even as he sat down.

“The flowers look nice.” He attempted, accepting the cup and saucer when she offered it to him.

The scent was one he couldn’t place right off, but he sipped it gingerly. He felt grateful for that almost immediately as the tart, cranberry-like flavor spread over his tongue. He tried to school his expression into one of mild enjoyment, or at least neutrality, but something of his real feelings must have shown because the princess giggled behind one raised hand.

“If I may ask,” swallowing, he set the cup down, “what is this?”

“Hibiscus tea.” Her eyes twinkled with good humor as she continued to politely cover her mouth. She pushed the sugar bowl towards him in a moment of sympathy and he thanked her softly as he lifted the spoon.

Two scoops and he stirred the lightly steaming liquid, carefully testing it again and finding it bearable.

“Thank you for noticing the flowers.” The princess raised her own cup once he’d finished his preliminary sip, smiling around the rim.

“Were they a gift?” He glanced at her expression, curious to see what she might tell him without saying it aloud.

If anything, her smile deepened. Became softer at the edges as if she were recalling something dear.

“In a manner. Think of it as the answer to a question that’s never been asked.”

Their eyes met for a brief instant, both of them quietly regarding the other.

He looked away first, adding a small portion of cream to his tea. He heard her shift and the sound of a metal lid being lifted. Something sweet and tart wafted by, intriguing him enough to dare lifting his gaze.

“You do like strawberry tart, yes?” Still smiling, she served him the larger slice.


	14. Uncomfortable - Azusa/Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azusa gives Klaus the chance to collect himself and learn new things.

“You know we don’t have to stay.” He offers, idly adjusting the sleeve of his yukata. Needlessly, really, but it pays for the excuse of not looking at his companion.

Klaus’ eyes stray over the gathering as if it is some new challenge that crept up unexpectedly from a sheaf of paperwork he’d thought completed. The blond looks presentable in his chosen yukata, though he’d fidgeted often enough when getting ready. Complained about the lack of familiar layers as he adjusted to the feel of the silk on his skin.

“You say that as if you expect them to murder me.” Violet eyes toss a sidelong glance his way, a hint of a smirk playing at the Goldstein’s mouth.

Azusa allows himself to tilt his head instead of shrugging. In Gedonelune he could have gotten away with it, but here, before the ones he served it would be a coarse gesture, unbefitting of an Onmyoji.

“If they try, that silly stick won’t help you.” He takes the first step, drawing attention to himself as they enter the room. With all eyes on him, he moves with practiced ease through the motions of what’s expected - knowing that the oaf behind him will at least mimic them decently.


	15. Fighting over food - Elias/Serge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both like sweets. Maybe a little too much...

“What are you doing?” Elias tilted his head, watching the taller man jump in surprise. Serge looked up at him, a piece of chocolate between his lips, several more between his long fingers.

“’S good.” The words were muffled, but the pink haired wizard quickly chewed the sweet and swallowed, offering the blond wizard a smile.

“Those were mine.” Violet eyes narrowed, arms coming up to fold over his chest.

Guilt flickered across his partner’s face and for a moment he felt inclined to believe it, until the taller man skirted around his desk and stepped into his personal space.

He jumped as a smooth confection was pressed against his lips, accompanied by the light touch of lips. Large hands settled on his upper arms, keeping him still as the inventor gently prodded him to take the chocolate.

Parting his lips, he tried to suppress a shiver when the square slipped into his mouth, beginning to melt as Serge kissed him.

“I’ll make it up to you, Elias.” The whisper was soft and husky against his skin and he nodded, forgetting about the chocolate for a moment.


	16. Competing Together - Azusa/Luca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magic Competition is back and they want to recreate a fairytale invention.

“And you’re sure this will work?” He glanced up at the green haired wizard, balancing the sketchbook in his lap. The current page wasn’t nearly as full as the others they’d set aside, diagrams drawn out in Luca’s steady hand and his own adjustments in the margins.

It would be small, large enough to sit in a person’s palm. The body flexible enough to move its wings and turn its head, to open its beak and sing.

“Of course.” The other boy shot him a smirk as he circled back around, fingers smudged with ink at the tips. There was a gleam in Luca’s eyes he was slowly getting used to, an energy that was… attractive. Charismatic even.

“You said you could get the metal to move as you wanted it to with your magic, and you know the song.” Green brows quirked upwards before the shorter wizard leaning down, brushing their lips together in a quick kiss. He leaned up into it, humming as he closed his eyes.

Luca lingered a moment more, slowly brushing those stained fingers through the waves of his hair. “Let’s bring the nightingale back to life, Azusa.”

“And you get to win your Magic Competition.” He chuckled, winding his own fingers through green tresses.

“So do you, Azusa.” Another peck and they parted, going back to their work.


	17. Confessions in Love Letters - Serge/Tsukasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serge comes across something in Tsukasa's belongings and learns things that were never spoken of in their brief time together.

He hadn’t meant to stumble across it, really he’d just intended to help Azusa clean around the house. The journal had seemed unassuming enough on its own and he’d thought to put it aside with a few of Tsukasa’s other things for his friend to consider.

Then the pages fell out, just a couple, and he’d stared at them without knowing what to do for a long moment.

The writing was certainly the younger Kuze’s. He would have known it anywhere, since it was Tsukasa who had taught him to read and write in the language.

He knelt, intending to pick them up.

 _“I understand that we haven’t spoken but I would like to think that we will someday.”_ Was the first line. The characters were gently written, making him believe that the younger man must have written it some months before his death.

_“I’ve seen you in town before, when I’ve been with my brother. You wear orange flowers in your hair. I hope you enjoyed the shaved ice.”_

He paused, thinking back. It rang familiar for some reason, the mention of orange flowers. Shaved ice.

Gently turning a page, he frowned over the crossed out lines, trying to decipher them.

_~~“You looked so happy. I hope he treats you well.”~~ _

_~~“I wish I could say hello to you, just once.”~~ _

_~~“You were crying yesterday. I’m sorry.”~~ _

There were pages that had the beginning of strokes, dots really from where the brush had lingered. The ones after that were blank. Until,

“I folded all the stars I could. I’m sorry that it wasn’t a thousand, but I hope.. I hope your wish comes true.”

He stared, fingers shaking as they traced the page, an ache weighing at the back of his throat.


	18. Company - Luca/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca sees Elias separating himself from the festivities and decides to do something about it.

“Mind if I join you?” The young man’s head swung around, blond fringe swaying as he moved.

Luca offered him his best, bright smile and a flute of champagne to go with it.

Violet eyes flicked between him and the glass before he finally took it. “Th-thank you. You’re..?”

“Call me Luca. And you’re Elias, right?” That got him a wary, hesitant stare but Elias nodded after a moment of silence.

“Luca. Was there something you wanted?” Elias’ tone was polite, if a little weary around the edges. He took a small sip of the champagne, wincing slightly at the beverage.

“Just to offer my company, that’s all.” With a shrug, he leaned against the balcony’s rail and watched Elias look at him thoughtfully.


	19. Mug - Serge/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Serge comes down with something Elias tries his hand at having a bedside manner.

“Here, this should help.” The bed creaked as Elias sat by the pink-haired man, two layers of blankets separating them. Rose-gold eyes cracked open to look at him, a smile touching Serge’s flushed face.

“Thanks.” The man’s voice still held a rasp, but he sounded better than he had the past few days.

He helped him with the mug all the same, trying to squash the fluttering in his stomach as Serge sipped at the healing drink. When a cough rattled the man’s shoulders, Elias carefully patted between them.


	20. Treehouse - Serge/Azusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serge convinces Azusa that climbing trees can be a good thing. He tries, at least.

“I don’t want to be up here.” His voice doesn’t quiver, not the slightest bit no matter what his roommate claims. He holds on to the railing, studying the steep drop and willing his stomach to behave.

“Azusa, relax. See? The stars are coming out.” Randy, no, Serge pointed. The man leaned too far out over the rail for the brunet’s comfort, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Making sure that the cotton candy head wasn’t in danger of falling and hurting himself, the brunet lets himself glance at the darkening sky.

Sure enough, pinpricks of light are beginning to emerge from the darkness - they’ll grow brighter the longer they’re out here he knows, but the thought of spending the night in a treehouse does not sit well with him.

“I wonder if it’s possible to catch starlight.” The pensive tone of his roommate draws his attention, temporarily quelling his disagreement with their setting. Serge’s excitement is still obvious, but he’s now resting his weight on folded arms, watching the night sky take shape before them.

“Don’t be an idiot. What would you even use it for?” He scoffs, tucking loose strands of hair behind his ear.


	21. Concert - Joel/Yukiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set and he has the best seat in the house.
> 
> Credit to gorecorset for inspiring this.

Between the brightness of the lights, the unfamiliar texture of his seat and the myriad of scents coming from all sides of the concert hall, he’s grateful to Joel for getting him a seat a little further away from the crowd. He can still see the stage and, so long as he ignores the bored yawns the wolf creature makes, Yukiya feels confident that he’ll be able to enjoy the performance.

It isn’t long before the lights shift and dim, casting his partner in a halo of light when the shorter boy takes his place. Joel looks calm, features set in a look of focused interest. The brunet keeps his hands loose at his sides, back straight as he faces the audience. 

Even with his augmented sight, Yukiya isn’t sure if he imagined those bi-colored eyes turning towards him or not.

He is certain that one corner of the spellsinger’s mouth lifts for a brief moment, a look he returns with the faint curve of his eye.

Sitting back in his seat, Yukiya takes a moment to enjoy the hush that descends over the room. At some signal, one he’s only observed, never participated in himself, Joel somehow straightens even further. Gold and turquoise irises focus elsewhere, or perhaps turn inward, and the boy parts his lips and begins to sing.

He feels his ears perk at the sound, catching the echoes of Joel’s tenor as they bounce off the walls and ceiling. Even the wolf at his knee cocks his head, golden eyes now observing Joel with mild interest.

He doesn’t know if there’s always magic in Joel’s voice when he sings, but a part of him relaxes at the sound nonetheless.

It is tempting to close his eye and shut out the world, let his keen hearing and other senses fill in the picture. But then he would miss the nuances of Joel’s expression - he’s told him before that he looks beautiful when he sings, but the brunet never seems to know what to do with the compliment.

What he means goes beyond the simple aesthetics of Joel’s person. His partner and friend always lights up from within when he sings, a vibrancy and energy to every gesture and look that is usually held behind the brunet’s usual reserved expression. Here though, on the stage just as much as in an empty classroom or in the woods, Joel shines.

Yukiya doesn’t want to miss it - either the incredible focus Joel puts into his singing or the subtle satisfaction the boy has when he has finished a performance. The soft, inaudible to most sigh as he relaxes his shoulders from performing to being himself. Or when he’d swallow to ease the tingle in his throat from lasting vibrations of song, mismatched eyes opening with pleased confidence to see the looks of the crowd.

So, he keeps his eye open and tunes out everything else but the lilting tenor before him.

He thinks, perhaps, that there is a kind of magic in such a performance - time doesn’t feel as though it passes at all and yet, all too soon, there is an intermission and bodies rise from all around to take advantage of it.

Gold and turquoise focus on him, solely on him, and he sends the other boy a nod.

Reassurance that he’s alright, that when things resume he’ll still be here. To listen, to support.

-

“Don’t even say it. I can see it on your face.” Joel carefully drinks from a bottle of water after he speaks, voice slightly strained now that the whole of the event is done.

“You were good.” Yukiya says back, eye crinkling at the corner as he smiles.

That gets him a look - fond, pleased, and a little exasperated too. He stays quiet as Joel continues to diminish the water, though he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t glance at the boy’s throat as he swallowed.

“Thank you. For coming.” The brunet says it quietly, enough that what people are still around can’t hear but Yukiya has no trouble with that.

He still isn’t sure how much affection his partner is comfortable with in public, especially after a concert, so he puts as much honesty as he can into his next words.

“I wouldn’t have missed it.”

In the light of the entrance hall, Joel shines once again when he smiles back.


	22. Kissing Practice -Amelia/Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's always there to help.

“Kissing a pillow just isn’t the same as kissing a person, you know.” The carrot top wizardess chuckled, enjoying the way her roommate’s face turned pink and the brunette tried to hide her face behind said pillow. It made for a cute sight and definitely lifted her spirits to see Liz mutter her protests through layers of cotton and stuffing.

“What was that? You’ll have to speak up you know.” Leaning forward teasingly, she tugged the object from the other girl’s hands, exposing her flushed face and embarrassed eyes.

“Ah - hey! Give that back!” Liz made a grab for the pillow, stopped only because her arms weren’t quite long enough to take it back.

“Tell me what you said. I won’t won’t laugh, if that helps.” Grinning at the younger girl, she watched Liz consider the options.

Pink slowly grew darker on Liz’s pale skin and she kept darting her gaze away before they made eye contact. Slowly she opened her mouth, closed it, then sucked in a breath.

“W-would y-you… I-I mean…” She looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers. In a small voice she continued, “w-would you s-show me?”

“Sure. But you’ll have to tilt your head up.” Releasing the pillow’s edge, Amelia leaned closer. Lightly tapped her fingers under Liz’s chin to coax her into looking up. Pink irises met warm brown and the upperclassman found herself smiling.

“Much better. Now just relax, okay? You can close your eyes or leave them open if you want.” Her thumb tapped Liz’s cheek gently, drawing a smile out of her roommate. It was cute, especially with her expression all shy.

“And then you do this,” letting her eyes go half-lidded Amelia closed the small distance between them, pecking her roommate softly. It was quick, but when Liz didn’t pull away she pressed a little closer, moving her lips slowly, guiding the brunette wizardess to do the same.

It wasn’t bad, certainly not the worst. Liz’s hair was soft and she could smell the shorter girl’s shampoo - something with lavender and thyme. And her skin was warm, she could feel it even better when her roommate leaned in of her own accord, covering Amelia’s hand on her cheek with one of her own.

Pulling back just a bit, Amelia let herself smile once more, pleased to see the shy look the other girl was giving her. Shy, but not afraid.

“There’s other styles too, if you want to learn.” She winked, brushing her thumb over the rise of Liz’s cheek.


	23. Surpises - Luca/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises aren't good for Elias' heart.

“Hello there prince.” The voice startles him badly, makes him jump and fumble for the light. It doesn’t work and Elias stares into the shadows of his bedroom. A soft glow illuminates the space above his bed, revealing the reclining figure of Luca.

The green haired boy was smiling, shadows dipping teasingly over the contours of his bare chest and middle - the only thing preserving any sort of modesty was the bunched blanket resting over Luca’s hips. One leg was exposed, the skin of his thigh looking deceptively soft, contrasting the toned calf idly resting against the side of the mattress.

“W-what.. how… I-Is there a reason y-you’re n-naked in my b-bed?!” Elias hissed furiously, closing the door behind him but hesitating to get any closer to the other boy.

“Come and find out, my fair prince.” There was laughter in Luca’s voice, different from usual. Soft and… he didn’t have the words for it.

Warm, perhaps.


	24. Now I See - Luca/Yukiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca sees Yukiya's beast form for the first time.

He hadn’t really meant to remove the eye patch. He’d been running his fingers through Yukiya’s hair, amused by soft sounds of contentment the taller boy would sometimes make - not really paying attention to anything but the fact that his boyfriend was warm, the moon was high and he was about ready to drop off into sleep himself. After all, it hadn’t been easy smuggling the other boy out of the detention chamber – he’d had his own misgivings with the plan once he’d seen for himself just how ill Yukiya seemed to be.

But he’d done it, because leaving somebody in a cold, musty cell wasn’t going to do anything positive for their health; Yukiya had seemed to perk up a little bit upon getting outside, even though he’d been putting almost all his weight on Luca, brown eye barely open to squint at where they were going. He’d given the blue haired boy his jacket to ward off some of the night’s chill, partly afraid that with the way his partner was sweating he’d get sicker before the night was out.

His fingers must have caught on the ties of the eye patch and he’d accidentally pulled it free.

He remembered Yukiya stiffening instantly, pushing him away roughly a second later – with more strength than he’d thought the other boy capable of in his fevered condition.

There’d been a sound, low and pained (Yukiya, maybe?) and he vaguely remembered something dark enveloping the taller boy when he’d turned his face up to look at the moon as if drawn by a magnet.

Luca thought, for a second, the pain had left Yukiya’s face entirely – replaced by something more than relief, a complicated mix of bliss and fear even.

Now he was staring up at a beast that looked like a lion or a chimera – dark fur and a pair of curved horns extending from its head, two long, _long_ fangs clearly visible even when its mouth was closed. A pair of bright golden eyes were staring him down and he felt frozen in place beneath them. Thick fur bristled, a long tufted tail he hadn’t initially noticed before flicking sharply from side to side and the creature lowered itself closer to the ground like it intended to spring.

It’s legs looked powerful, he noted, still unsure what exactly had happened between one moment and the next – but Yukiya was nowhere to be seen and the magical creature in front of him was exactly in the same place as his boyfriend had been so…

“Yukiya?” He asked weakly, not daring to break eye contact with the being before him.

Its ears perked, either at his voice in general or at the sound of Yukiya’s name but it gave him something to work with.

He shifted carefully, slowly picking himself up from the grass and absently dusting off the side he’d fallen on. It was possible he’d feel it in the morning, but he had better things to worry about. When he tried to take a step closer the beast let out a rumbling growl, hunching further in on itself like it was ready to pounce or run.

There was a very real fear in the creature’s golden eyes.

Backing off, he raised his hands slowly, placating. “Yukiya, right? That is you in there, unless you really knocked me for a loop?” He grinned, trying for humor in the hopes it might help but the lion-chimera’s body didn’t relax.

One of its ears did flick though, as if to show it was listening.

“Joking, joking. I’m fine, I promise.” Easing his smile into something more natural, he shifted his weight. The beast watched him, something in its eyes telling him that it didn’t believe him.

In his mind, certain things were making more sense. Yukiya’s so-called ‘curse’ and why people avoided him. Why until now he’d never been able to talk him into letting him be around when the other boy got sick. Why, whenever the calendar showed a full moon coming, Yukiya’s expression would darken into a scowl – uncharacteristically harsh, nearly bitter.

“I know you’re scared. You don’t have to be.” Pushing the thoughts aside, he softened his voice and kept staring right back at the intelligent eyes focused on him. “This really sucks for you, I realize now. Every full moon, right?” He could imagine why his boyfriend hated it so much, between being sick and… this.

“It’s okay Yukiya. I ain’t running.”

The other shifted at that and though the creature lacked human features he got the sense that it was incredulous with him. It nearly made him smile, because _that_ was definitely Yukiya.

“I’m gonna guess this lasts all night, yeah?” When he tilted his head questioningly, the other’s tail flicked. Not as harshly this time. Then, slowly, perhaps still afraid, the beast nodded.

It was definitely better than nothing.

“Okay.” Letting out a long, slow exhale, he made himself relax.

Yukiya didn’t growl again when he stepped towards him, but the beast’s lip did curl warningly. Confirmed that, yeah, there were a lot of sharp teeth and it probably wouldn’t take very much to actually hurt him.

“Yukiya, c'mon. I know your smile and it’s a lot prettier than that.” The chuckle bubbling up from his mouth was genuine, a surprise to both of them it seemed. He held out a hand, palm up, and waited.

“You wouldn’t hurt me. Come here, I wanna see if your fur’s as soft as it looks.” He smiled, not his best, but the one he used when his boyfriend was being an ass and they both knew it.

Nothing happened, his arm slowly starting to get tired the longer he kept it extended.

Then, bit by bit, Yukiya the lion-chimera started to edge towards him.


	25. Making Requests - Elias/Serge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias debates with himself, Serge thinks something's wrong.

Elias glanced at him for the fifth time, his thin brows a little bunched like he was a problem the shorter boy just couldn’t seem to figure out. Normally, he might have been amused by it. But it had been the _fifth_ time in thirty minutes and not once had the blond said anything, though he would shift a little in his seat after looking away. He’d tried to wait, just in case it had nothing to do with him at all, that something was on Elias’ mind and the other would talk to him about it eventually.

….which could take a while, because Elias didn’t really seem to like _talking_ about things very much. Like a certain someone else, but that was a slightly unfair comparison and one he tried not to make very often.

He waited until the first year had glanced away, like he had all the previous times – a splash of faint pink across his cheeks and a downward glance at the floor, like it held all the answers to every possible question the boy could come up with. Or, perhaps, it could provide him with guidance on how to proceed. He even shifted in his chair, just like he had before.

Making sure not to spill a drop of the solution he was currently working on, he couldn’t wait to tell Elias about it when they’d resolved whatever this was, he canted his head to the left and gave the other a soft _look_ from beneath his lashes. It never failed, which was very interesting, to catch Elias’ attention and spread one of the darkest flushes over the younger’s face that he’d been privileged to see.

And, as if by some kind of signal, Elias looked up right then and – boom!, there it was.

Dark pink spreading over pale cheeks, violet eyes narrowing as the blond drew himself up defensively. “W-what are you looking at?”

He probably shouldn’t have smiled at that, but he felt himself doing it anyway. It really was just too cute, Elias’ expression. Not that he could tell the other boy that because Elias would probably have a fit, even more so than the one he was currently having.

“I was wondering when you were going to tell me what was wrong.” Righting himself so that an ache didn’t develop in his neck, he meet the blond’s stare with a curious one of his own. “You’ve been looking at me like something’s on your mind but you never say anything. So I wanted to get your attention.” His mouth curved up at that last part, the smile coming so easily that he didn’t bother to fight it.

“I was not! Staring at you, that is.” Elias tried to catch himself, looking torn. His blush had darkened a little, either from embarrassment or guilt. Or both. “I just… I..”

He waited, blinking slowly as he did, intrigued by what the other boy might finally say.

The shorter male struggled for a moment, gritting his teeth in a manner that made him wonder if it didn’t hurt to do that.

“I… I wanted to ask if I could touch your hair.” The words sounded difficult for the blond to speak, as if someone were prying them out like one did with loose teeth.

It took him a moment. “My hair? What for?”

It seemed like that was the wrong thing to ask, because Elias looked away, lips pursing together in a thin line. “No reason, never mind.”

That wouldn’t do.

He crossed the space between them and sat, cross-legged, before the blond. Elias’ eyes widened in surprise, lifting to look around even though they were alone. He smiled, very softly, and tilted his head so that he could lean it against the younger boy’s knee.

“w-what are you doing?” Above him, Elias sounded like he might push him off and bolt.

“Letting you know that it’s alright to touch me if you want to.” He had to tilt his head a little more to look up at the blond, but it was worth it. The first year looked confused, like he was waiting for more reasoning than that. Shooting the boy a smile, he closed his eyes and shifted to get comfortable. And waited.

For a minute, nothing happened.

He wondered if Elias might wait to push him off and then take his leave, or if he’d just sit there, indignant and silent.

Then, he felt hesitant fingers brush over his hair – hardly enough to do more than barely shift the loose pink curls. He stayed still, completely relaxed, and waited. After another moment he felt Elias touch him again, with a little more confidence. Warm, cautious fingers threaded through his short tresses, drawing out a contented sigh from his chest.

He felt Elias relax a little, part of him wondering if the blond was smiling right then.

It was tempting to look, but the feeling of fingers running through his hair was so pleasant that he didn’t want to ruin it. So he stayed still, occasionally moving just a little so that his legs didn’t fall asleep.

“You didn’t have to tease me, you know.” The soft whisper drew him out of the warm doze he’d about slipped into, but he only smiled in response.


	26. Building Up - Luca/Azusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca and Azusa's first date.

“You wanted to come here?” Looking around, he didn’t see much besides the usual scenery of the North Forest. Several stumps were scattered about, the weather was nice and the breeze drifting by was enough to keep him from getting too warm. Luca glanced at the brunet ahead of him, watching the exchange student settle on one such stump as easily as if it were a chair. Blue eyes stared back at him, thin brows lifting slightly.

“Is there a problem with it?” Azusa sounded mildly curious, at least several degrees more at ease than he had been the day before – or even the hour or so previous, when they’d stood in the hallway.

“Nah, not really. I just didn’t take you for a nature sort of guy.” Shrugging, the green haired youth shifted his weight back and forth a little as he thought. The woods were nice and all, but… “Why this spot in particular, if you don’t mind my asking?”

The brunet looked as if he did mind, just a little. But then his expression smoothed over and he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. The informal posture was fascinating for some reason, Luca couldn’t quite bring himself to look away immediately.

“It’s quiet and not many people come here.” Azusa shrugged, though his tone was just a touch defensive. “Did you have some other place in mind?”

It was Luca’s chance to smile but he controlled it, only allowing a brief upturn of his lips. “Yeah. It’s a bit easier on the legs, actually. Not too far from here though, so you’ll still get your privacy.”

Something shifted in the taller student’s stare, turning it almost mischievous. “Oh? Are you someone who prefers exhibitionism then?” The brunet stood as he spoke, one hand brushing at the shoulder of his uniform as it it’d somehow acquired dust while he’d been sitting. There was a smile flitting about the man’s mouth, different from his usual polite detachment.

For his part, Luca found himself choking on what he’d intended to say. It made Azusa chuckle, low and soft, and that somehow made it worse. The shorter wizard got the distinct impression he’d just been made fun of and resolved to save that as ammunition for later. Who knew? Perhaps this would go somewhere after all.

“I thought you didn’t want anything besides my company for the first date?” Lifting his brows, Luca gave the brunet a suggestive look, amused and slightly disappointed when Azusa only spared a glance towards the sky – what might be his equivalent of rolling those pretty blue eyes.

“Just show me where this place of yours is. I’ll decide whether it’s better than my pick then.” The man was smirking, just a little, but he followed the pace Luca set as they wound through the trees amiably enough.

It was a pity that he got the vibe that Azusa wasn’t one for skipping classes – ever. Otherwise he might have tried to talk the brunet into going to the town, since he was almost certain the man hadn’t been through there for very long – perhaps enough to get a loose grasp of everything before he’d come to the Academy for enrollment. Granted, the town didn’t have the greatest selection of certain things but it did provide more to work with when it came to teasing or impressing a date.

The younger wizard pushed the thought from his mind, ducking under a low branch and holding it out of his companion’s way when the man stepped through. Azusa glanced at him, and he winked back before releasing the tree limb so that it swayed briefly, showering a few leaves onto the grass, before settling back into place. He thought, just once perhaps, that he spotted a Wing Rabbit peering at them curiously from a spot some feet away.

Whether or not it was really there was hard to say because the creatures were so shy and wary of humans.

And Luca wasn’t like Yukiya, who could attract all manner of things just by napping on the Academy’s lawn.

When they reached the lake Luca would have bet a small amount of Lune that Azusa made some kind of sound in the back of his throat, either appreciative of the view or glad that the short hike was over he couldn’t be sure. But when he lead the other man to a fallen tree trunk that hid a basket nestled between upturned roots he did hear a soft, short laugh from the other.

“You planned to drag me here all along.” It sounded like a statement, but the truant wouldn’t have been surprised if there was an accusation hidden in there too. Green eyes widened a little when they caught the look the foreigner was giving him – eyes a little narrow and knowing, turned up just the smallest bit at the corners. Pale, thin lips spread into a slim smile. One of Azusa’s hands was messing with the cord that secured the butterfly pendant he wore all the time, part of Luca wondered if it might be a nervous habit.

“Maybe.” Raising the basket, it gave a satisfying rattle when he shook it lightly. “Why don’t you join me and find out?”

“Why did I agree to do this with you again?” There wasn’t any real heat to the question and Azusa was already moving to sit on one end of the collapsed trunk before Luca had the chance to respond. What came out, however, wasn’t what he intended.

“I don’t know.”

Luca stopped mid-motion, surprised at himself. Judging by the glance the brunet gave him, so was Azusa.

Long fingers took the handle of the basket, pulling it lightly from his grasp. Luca didn’t resist, taking his spot on the trunk, still a little uncomfortable. Azusa’s gaze was neutral, but his tone wasn’t unkind when he finally spoke. “Why don’t we see for ourselves? Then I can badger you about trying to give me food poisoning.”

The green haired wizard had to chuckle at that, leaning forward to swipe the basket back. Setting it between his legs and opening it, Luca drew out the somewhat worn cloth tightly packed inside, spreading it over the bark between them. Next came the sandwiches, simple and easy to make and he was pretty sure the brunet didn’t have any allergies towards chicken. Azusa took a half for himself, eying the meat and things between the slices of bread. After a moment he took a careful bite, chewing slowly.

“Relax, it’s just lettuce. Didn’t know if you wanted anything special, like tomato or something.” Picking one on a darker bread, Luca smiled when he took his first bite. The peppers he’d slipped inside definitely went well with the chicken, if he said so himself.

“What is that?” Blue eyes were zeroed in on the colorful slices neatly packed into his sandwich, expression a mix of distrust and curiosity.

“Peppers.” Luca shrugged, offering the brunet an unbitten half to try. “They’re sweet, I promise.” A grin tugged at his mouth, regardless of how he tried to hide it. Luckily the heat hadn’t spread to his face just yet – it wouldn’t do for the other man to catch him in his joke.

Azusa sniffed, an odd, small action that for some reason seemed almost cute. “I don’t believe you.” He seemed particularly put-off by Luca’s assertion that the peppers would be ‘sweet’.

With a shrug, the shorter wizard set the sandwich back on his side. Instead, he reached into the basket and pulled out a canteen. It balanced somewhat precariously between them, but it did balance. The cups he’d managed to borrow for the day were mismatched, one a little chipped, but he didn’t think Azusa would mind. In retrospect, it didn’t seem like much for a first date. He thought he heard the other man rummaging for something too, possibly in his bag, and when he looked up there was a box-like object resting carefully next to the canteen.

“What’s in there?” Green hair shifted as Luca tilted his head, parts of it falling over one eye and he let out a puff of air to move it aside rather than use his hand.

“Lunch, if you would like some.” The exchange student pried off the lid with care, exposing a neatly organized, if packed full, meal. Something small and white, sort of like a grain, dominated the largest segment of the box. There were other things, some of them colorful, but Luca didn’t know what they were called.

Azusa offered him what looked like two long sticks, cut to rectangles at one end, stuck together and showed him how to snap them apart.

“You sure you’re okay with me picking out of your box?” Luca raised a brow at the other man, suppressing a smile when Azusa sent him a look.

Rather than respond, the brunet divided the lot between them, making use of the box’s lid to do so. At each portion he stopped and tried to explain what it was, obviously amused when Luca tried, and sometimes failed, to pronounce the names correctly. Even so, the younger male was surprised to find that it was good – even the oddly cut sort-of-sausage.

Azusa did, however, chide him for using his hands at one point.

Luca made the effort not to, after that.

“So did you make this just in case I forgot or did you expect me to be that bad of a cook?” The green haired boy teased, enjoying the flavors on his tongue after he swallowed a meaty something that had a pleasant spice to it.

A soft huff answered him, the brunet moderating his bites. It wasn’t always obvious when the man was chewing, Luca noticed, and wondered if that was some kind of thing back in the brunet’s homeland.

“I wanted to share. Isn’t that what people who are dating do, or was I mistaken?” Blue eyes peered at him curiously, lips drawn into a faint frown.

“I’ve seen people do it. I don’t know if it’s the usual for the first date.” Luca shrugged, smiling as he offered the brunet a cup of tea.

Azusa took it with a murmur of thanks, sipping it cautiously. A bit of relief entered the man’s expression that Luca wondered about, but he didn’t ask.

It wasn’t so bad, this dating thing, if they could be like this.


	27. Kiss on the Nose - Randy/Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy gets Klaus to hush.

“You can’t just take my tea and use it without my permission. It isn’t easy to get it here and the last thing I want to do is spend another hour and a half at the shop talking to that man when he’ll pretend he doesn’t have Assam leaves in stock.” The blond turns, intent on continuing his rebuke.

A swift, soft touch to the tip of his nose draws him up short. Warm lips continue to press against the taller male’s skin, their red haired owner scrunching his eyes shut as the kiss continues.

Klaus says nothing, nearly cross-eyed with the effort of looking at his roommate’s face.

Finally, Randy pulls back and opens his bright, amused eyes. Without a shred of remorse he smiles. “I already got you a new tin. The other leaves were moldy.”


	28. Kisses - Luca/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca teaches Elias a different technique.

When Elias parted his lips he took the chance to run the tip of his tongue over the shape of them, enjoying the way the other boy shivered and wiggled at the contact. He was about to pull back when something hot and wet touched his mouth, cautiously grazing the seam of his lips in a mimicry of what he’d done moments before.

Opening his mouth a little wider, he grazed the slick muscle with his own - more than a little surprised when Elias didn’t jerk back and turn his head away.

His prince tasted like chocolate and tea, predictable but enticing all the same. By degrees he tried to coax the blond’s tongue further out, brushing his fingers through soft golden fringe to encourage him.


	29. Rooming Together - Klaus/Randy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it might have been like six years ago.

The dormfather had mentioned that today, he would be getting a roommate. While his father had offered to pay for a single, and he’d accepted simply for the notion that it would guarantee him plenty of space to study and work, apparently all the other rooms were taken and his was the new student’s last option. Klaus agreed, then spent half the morning organizing things to make room for the school-issued furniture that had to be moved in.

His roommate, whoever the boy was, was supposed to arrive around an hour after noon.

Currently, it was 3:47pm and there was no sign of the person.

He spared a glance towards the other side of the room, newly cleaned and ready to be lived in.

What could be taking the other boy so long? Had he gotten lost like an imbecile, wound up elsewhere on campus? Or, though he had minor difficulty picturing it, had the unknown young man decided that he didn’t want to attend this year and skipped?

A knock at the door interrupted his musings and he’d called for the person on the other side of the door to enter before he could really think on it. But, in reality, there were few people it could be. Klaus spared a glance in the mirror – his uniform was incomplete, as he’d dressed down to his shirtsleeves to get the other set of furniture moved in, but he still looked presentable enough. The door opened with a soft ‘click’ and he turned to face the newcomer.

It wasn’t the dormfather. It wasn’t anyone he could recall seeing before, which meant it could well be his new roommate.

The other boy peeked in, eyes darting around the room curiously before settling on Klaus himself. He wasn’t that tall, perhaps the top of his head might reach Klaus’ collarbone if he stood straight. His hair was a dark, vibrant red and windswept, curling either naturally or because he might have stuck his head out the window while on the train. Freckles spanned over a straight nose and pale cheeks, easily visible on the sides of his neck and the backs of his hands.

The newcomer’s eyes were a soft, genial blue and they were staring at Klaus like he was the most interesting thing in the room. A smile broke over the boy’s face and he noticed a slight gap between the two front teeth – hardly severe, but just present enough to be noticed at close distance. If one were the type of person to romanticize, it wouldn’t be unfair to say that the boy’s smile had a certain lightness to it.

“Sorry I’m late – the train was delayed from leaving the station in my hometown.” The redhead finally stepped into the room, a bag slung over one shoulder and another one in his hand. Neither were particularly large, though the one across the other’s shoulders had bulging sides. Those eyes looked around the room one more time, bemusement clearly etched across his face before he turned back to Klaus. “You weren’t waiting were you? I would have sent a note if I’d had one, so I hope I didn’t cost you your dinner…”

“Dinner is at six o’ clock.” The words left him automatically, perhaps a little harsh.

The boy nodded, not seeming to be affected in the least. In fact, he smiled again, broader this time, and came closer so he could extend his hand for Klaus to shake. “Well then, I’m pleased to meet you. Randy March, that’s my name.” He added, smile turning mildly apologetic.

He nodded, briefly succumbing to social niceties and shaking the boy’s hand. There couldn’t be more than, at most, a year between them. “Klaus Goldstein.”

He almost didn’t realize he was bracing himself for the inevitable reaction that came along with his name.

Randy’s eyes widened, though not to the degree he’d seen from some people. The hand around his own squeezed briefly, surprising him both by the action and the gentleness behind it.

“Well then, I’m a very lucky provisional student.” The redhead was grinning now, a light in his eye Klaus wasn’t sure had been there before. “I look forward to studying with you.”

He nodded, withdrawing his hand with a vague sense of puzzlement. It wasn’t… a terrible reaction, he supposed. And Randy was aware that he was a provisional student, which meant he had read the Acceptance Letter. That improved his opinion of the slightly rumpled boy just a little.

“I hope you’re prepared.” Was all he said, ready to turn back to his desk and resume the homework he’d been doing hours before.

Randy laughed at that, for whatever reason – but he was thankfully quiet when he set about unpacking.

-

Having Randy March as a roommate was, as Klaus was learning, a bemusing thing rather than an irritating one. The redhead was talkative, occasionally loud without meaning to be, but he was genuinely curious and eager to study magic. He’d mentioned, shortly into a conversations Klaus had only been paying half an ear to, that he wanted to emphasize his studies in Magical Creature Ecology. Perhaps even make it his major.

It was a respectable field, especially if one managed to become a successful tamer or even biologist.

He’d said as much to his expectant roommate who, sitting cross-legged on his narrow bed and leaning forward as if Klaus had been about to share the world’s biggest secret with him, had laughed for a good long minute. Not mockingly, the blond had realized a few moments after the initial surprise and indignation had passed.

No, it had been a soft kind of laugh - as if he’d truly amused the redhead in some endearing way.

Which made no sense because they’d only known each other for two weeks. Just long enough for him to know that Randy wasn’t _incapable_ at magic, he was just scatterbrained with it. Researched spells only to lose track of time in the library or the archives and forget it all because he’d found six other things that he hadn’t known he’d lacked knowledge of before. The redhead took off into the North Forest at lunch to practice and summoned a swarm of Wing Rabbits rather than accomplishing a simple exercise.

He’d made a lesson plan for the boy to follow after the third day of watching him in class – Randy _did_ pay attention but his mind wandered, and _that_ was when these minor, or not so minor, incidents occurred. Working with him through Special Training had not been like teaching his little brother Elias – Randy plied him with questions, both on topic and off, which could somehow result in them passing an hour or more arguing the finer points of spatial manipulation until one of their stomachs growled.

Part of him, perhaps larger than he’d like to admit, had been jealous when Randy had found his Buddy.

Serge Durandal - same year as them, with the same, if not a larger, interest in magical creatures that Randy possessed.

Pink haired, distant, at times snide Serge Durandal was his roommate’s Buddy.

Randy had been overjoyed when it had happened, the third day into his Trial as a provisional student. He’d come barreling into the room, pink-cheeked and eyes suspiciously bright, chanting over and over again that _it_ had happened. He’d thrown his arms around Klaus, completely disregarding the blond’s demand to be let go and laughed. Laughed and laughed like he’d never seen the redhead do before.

Klaus tried to be quietly supportive of the time Randy spent with his Buddy – feeling quite proud himself when Randy had emerged from the Audience Hall on the thirteenth day as a fully enrolled student.

It’d been him Randy had hugged first, surprisingly tight when all their previous contact had been the occasional nudge to sleep or when he helped the boy during Special Training.

 _“Thank you.”_ His roommate had whispered, soft and excited beyond what the occasion might call for – but it was so very like Randy that he hadn’t minded. He’d even hugged him back, feeling a smile on his face for reasons he couldn’t name.

“You intend to learn it all, don’t you Klaus?” Randy had responded after he’d said that a career in Magical Creature Ecology was indeed respectable, that night early in their coexistence. Perhaps even the beginning of their friendship, if he was honest. The way the redhead had said it, the smile tugging his mouth into a soft curve had, and still did, stick with him. Knowing, somehow, as if he could see right through him.

“Of course I do. I aim to be the best.” He’d managed to respond after several seconds of silence.

“You will.” Was all Randy had said. And then it had been back to another book, leaving him blinking in perplexity.

-

There was a cup on his desk, fresh tea he did not have any recollection of brewing but had been thinking of for several long minutes. He blinked when it finally registered in his fog-ridden brain what it was, a single press of a finger to the side of the china confirming that it was still hot enough for him to drink. It was even resting on a matching saucer – he never just let the cup sit against a surface on its own, so it made sense for there to be a saucer if he’d made it but…

Klaus truly had no memory of doing so.

Eying the liquid as he carefully lifted both saucer and teacup, he sniffed.

The color was right, just as it usually was after he’d added his preferred milk and sugar. The scent was definitely Assam. His favorite.

It still didn’t explain how it had come to be on his desk, barring the miraculous and highly unlikely – that’d he’d summoned it by thought and desire alone.

“Is it too hot? I tried to make it like you do, so I’m sorry if I ruined it.” Randy’s voice cut through his rambling examination of the tea, making him lift his gaze towards the other boy. The redhead was hunched over his own desk, scribbling furiously as he sat up to check, or perhaps double-check, something written in his notes or textbook. There was a smudge of ink on his cheek, a sharp contrast to his skin.

“I haven’t tried it yet.” Satisfied, but wary, he took a small sip to determine whether it was drinkable or not.

He stared at his roommate, teacup still raised to his lips and steam gathering on his eyelashes.

Randy looked up, either sensing he was being watched or because no positive or negative comments had been made. Blue eyes went a little round in concern when the shorter boy noticed the expression on his face, stained fingers setting his pen down. “Klaus, are you alright? Was there not enough sugar?”

He set the cup back in its saucer, then put them down on his desk. “It’s perfect. How did you do it?” He felt his eyes narrow a little, scrutinizing the usually absent-minded wizard. “I don’t recall you ever asking how I take my tea.”

A relieved grin instantly spread across Randy’s face, blue eyes closing with the force of it. The boy let out a breath, slowly drawing another in only for it to turn into a chuckle.

“First of all, don’t scare me like that.” The redhead managed an admonishing tone for that second, before relaxing. “I’ve watched you do it before, when you’ve made us both tea. The sugar wasn’t the hard part honestly, it was getting everything to blend.” Something shifted in Randy’s face, almost shy. “Was it really alright or is this your distraction tactic before I get another dose of Training?”

“Don’t get cheeky.” He scoffed, thumb idly brushing the delicate handle of the cup. “You know I don’t give praise unless it’s true.”

That got another chuckle from his roommate, which tempted him into joining in.

“Alright then. I’ll remember to make you tea when you look like you’re about to pass out.” Randy stretched in his seat, groaning loudly as his back emitted several popping sounds. “And I’ll make us breakfast,” he added almost off-handedly, picking up his pen. “Since tomorrow is the weekend after all.”

“The dormfather makes breakfast every morning.” He reminded the shorter boy, taking another sip of the tea. It actually as just like his own, which made him wonder how he’d not noticed Randy going through his tin.

Looking up in time to catch the flat stare he was being given, he smiled around the rim of his cup.

“But you only eat so much, Klaus. So I’m going to feed you my own home-cooking.” His roommate turned away with a grin, as if that settled the whole conversation.

He waited another minute, just to be sure Randy had actually gone back to his work.

“You aren’t at home, so it doesn’t count.” Smirking, he turned back to his homework, ignoring the stare he felt being leveled in his direction.

“Why am I friends with you? Goodness.”


	30. Fainting spell - Luca/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias had a mishap.

Elias opened his eyes slowly, reluctant to do so because the fingers running through his hair felt more pleasant than…

Wait, fingers running through his hair?

Violet eyes snapped open, the youngest Goldstein expecting to have to squint due to the bright lights of the ballroom but..

Above him was Luca Orlem, the green haired boy leaning over him to block out most of the light. Loose strands of emerald hair was tickling his cheeks and matching green eyes were staring directly into his own.

He thought, for a moment, that relief might have passed over Luca’s expression - but that was gone in the next instant because the boy smiled.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes, Prince.”

Heat flooded Elias’ face and he struggled to sit up and push the other boy away, “L-let go of me! And don’t call me that!”


	31. In the rain - Serge/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias just wants to get inside, but Serge has other ideas.

“Elias, wait.” The taller wizard caught his boyfriend’s arm, smiling as he turned his face up towards the downpour. They were both already soaked, despite Elias’ attempts to use his cloak as a makeshift umbrella, and the shorter male didn’t seem to appreciate being halted on their way towards the safety of the boy’s dorm.

“Are you serious?” Elias peered at the older student from beneath his cover, eyes narrowed irritably. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop here and stand in the rain?” 

There was a smile on Serge’s face, utterly relaxed and beautiful.

It was enough to make Elias pause in pushing his boyfriend off, though the sight of Serge’s clothes clinging to his skin may have… helped. Just a little.

“It feels like being clean again..” The Prefect murmured, rose-gold eyes lightly shut against the raindrops.


	32. Delight - Luca/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the writing prompt on tumblr “Shut up, I am a delight!”

“You shouldn’t have done that!” Elias hissed at him once he’d returned to the kitchen, elbow-deep in suds and shirtsleeves dampened from accidental contact with the water. There were splotches of color high on the youngest Goldstein’s cheeks and the blond kept glancing back towards the door that lead to the cashier’s counter and, more importantly, their manager at said cash register.

“Relax, Prince Elias.” Luca allowed himself a small chuckle as he stacked more plates by Elias’ side, smirking at the look he was given. “It was obvious she wasn’t having a good time, so I helped.”

“That isn’t what I heard.” The mutter could barely be heard over the clink of plates and silverware as Elias scrubbed.

A short sigh left Luca’s mouth, pausing in the motion of reaching for a newly cleaned stack.

“So I’ll get a talking to. That’s all that ever happens.” Rinsing the stack before him, he set them on the rack to dry once he’d tucked a drying towel into his apron. Before he could stop himself, the words left him in a quiet murmur. “Be nice if ya would trust me once in a while.”

It was Elias’ turn to sigh, and to flick shimmering suds at the green haired man.

“I do, some of the time. But really,” a frown touched the young man’s face, sobering his expression, “you spilled bubble tea all over him from what I heard.”

“Shouldn’t have been wearing that jacket with that shirt.” Luca hummed back, smiling faintly. “Or making his girlfriend so upset.”

“You’re a busybody.” Elias huffed, returning to his task with a roll of his eyes.

It got a laugh out of the older boy, deep and rich.

“Shut up Elias, you know it was worth it!”


	33. Unexpected Results - Luca/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the WH Sin Week prompt: "I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine"

The results were posted and people already clustered around for a look, only some lingering by displays of completed projects to admire them as they waited for the eager crowd to die down. Whispers almost instantly began among the gathered heads of students, boys and girls looking at each other or friends as they jostled for information and a better look. A trio of girls started crowing victoriously even though Luca himself couldn’t remember them presenting anything particularly interesting for the class assignment.

They _did_ seem familiar, though the reason why eluded him for the moment.

Sliding one hand into his pocket, he waited; judging the mood of the student mass as a whole and looking for one person’s reaction in particular.

Several boys and girls stood back as ‘Prince’ Elias made his way to the board, the blond boy folding his arms almost defensively as he scanned the listing. It made Luca curious, and therefore pay attention, because things were about to get more exciting.

For a second, Elias didn’t move. Part of him wondered if the other boy had scored that badly – a glance at the younger student’s displayed project dispelled that thought, because honestly, even he could admit that Elias had outdone himself on it. The water purification system – safe to use by people with or without magic – was astoundingly simple in structure, the nature of the spell at passably average level but that meant it could be renewed by anyone.

Considering Elias’ usual other-thinking attitude and classwork, it was a refreshing change.

Luca dragged his eyes from the oddly intriguing sight of the water’s stream tumbling back on itself, crystal clear as it passed through what seemed like a gossamer net and continued its course into an eternal cycle. Any impurities had long been pulled out – the so-called ‘netting’ drawing out what was unsafe or undesired and stripping it from the liquid. Elias had explained the procedure, but Luca hadn’t really listened to it.

When he turned his eyes back to the board he saw that Elias was staring at him, unusually direct even with his arms still folded. Some of the tension had lifted from the Goldstein’s shoulders, and that made him curious enough to saunter over and take a peek at the marks himself. People edged out of his way, either satisfied with what they’d seen or passing information on to friends as he passed.

He tuned them out, leaning forward just a little to look at the scores.

It was easy to spot Elias’ name, as he looked for it first out of habit, but seeing where it was…

Luca paused, staring for a moment longer than he usually would have. His throat became unexpectedly dry and tight as he tried to process what his eyes were showing him, fingers curling into a sort-of fist in his pocket as he dropped his gaze to search for his own name. It hardly took any time – there, right beneath Elias’ own, mocking what carefully assured hopes he’d built up until this point.

Elias had the highest score, absolutely perfect. A first, considering.

Luca, on the other hand, was about ten points shy of the lead.

_Ten points._

Schooling his expression, Luca turned slowly to glance at Elias’ expression. The somewhat slighter boy was facing him, chin raised by a defiantly smug inch, violet eyes a little narrow as he looked down his nose at him. In fact, the green haired wizard might have said that the very air around the 'Prince’ radiated a certain haughtiness.

More than usual, anyway.

Lifting a hand to rub at the back of his head, Luca started to open his mouth – several things were on his mind to say but he’d already settled on something a little less scathing than what he might have initially gone with. After all, it wouldn’t be ni -

“Well, Luca?” Elias cut him off before he could say a word, tone dripping with imperiousness as he spoke. “Going to make some excuse about how this grade 'doesn’t matter’? Or that it was your 'best effort’?” Something flickered in those usually pretty eyes, darker than anything else he’d seen before and… ugly. Elias’ mouth turned down into a disapproving scowl, the blond continuing to hold himself every bit as regally as a portrait of the Royal Family might have.

“If you actually expended the effort once in a while, you might be recognized for an amount of talent.”

Luca shut his mouth. Tightened his lips against what he wanted to say as the insults stung.

Usually, he wouldn’t care.

On a normal day, he’d laugh it off - tease Elias for being such a try-hard and go about his business. But this, it wasn’t a normal day and he hadn’t just 'slacked off’ as the Fortitudo class’ Prince accused him of.

He pushed back the memory of the archives he’d so recently visited, spent the night in even, just for the chance to finish his project. Pushed back the simmering heat that curled low in his stomach – different from the hateful mix he’d held at being locked up for so many years, but similar enough that to brush it aside felt more natural than actually lashing out.

No, Prince Elias didn’t deserve the _satisfaction_.

“Ha. What a joke.” Luca made himself laugh, dropping the hand that had temporary pulled at the roots of his hair to rest almost casually against his side. He held himself at ease with the help of long practice, smirking as Elias’ eyes narrowed with the attempt to figure him out.

Cocking his head to the side, not minding the emerald tinted locks that fell into his face with the motion, he gave the confused boy a brief smirk. Kept his tone light as air when he spoke, even as he aimed for the bull’s eye.

“Is that why you went to agriculture, Elias? None of your family involved in that, so I suppose butting your nose into affairs that can’t be learned _from a book_ counts as showing promise.”

Red instantly suffused Elias’ cheeks as the blond’s mouth opened – whatever retort he’d planned emerging as a sputter instead. Luca took a delightful moment to revel in it, brushing his hair back as he leant his weight to the side; now eyeing the far wall as if a thought had suddenly struck him.

“I guess it’s nice that the Goldsteins might consider the needs of the common people as well,” he drawled, “though I can’t easily imagine one of you actually being willing to get your hands dirty. Oh well,” Luca rolled his shoulders in a shrug, peering at the other boy’s seething face through his lashes. “At least you know there’s _one_ area of society that might recognize an effort with _talent_.”

It could be amusing, frequently, to watch Elias work himself up into a hot mess over a comment or supposed infraction; part of the reason he said and acted on some of the things he did was to watch the reaction of the young man before him. However, all Luca managed at the present was a fleeting twist of cold pleasure (sickness) at the look on the blond’s face.

Dropping the act, the green haired wizard turned and strode away from the scene – ignoring Elias’ command to come back and pausing just long enough to scoop up his own completed project into his coat pocket before he was out the door. The metal of the item was cold against the fingers curled around it, but it didn’t make Luca feel any better as he let his longer legs make short work of the distance keeping him within the corridor that the classrooms were in.

The fresh, if mild, air of the courtyard and the sunlight that touched his skin helped a little – just a little. He kept walking, not looking at anything in particular and avoiding areas he already knew would be teeming with people during the current hour.

It figured, he supposed somewhat bitterly, that the second time he actually made an attempt to impress backfired like this.

He’d avoid the dorm too, at least for the night. The greenhouse was warm enough to sleep in, after all.


	34. Envy - Amelia & Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the WH Sin Week prompt: "A friend to you is all I will ever be, but I'll always secretly wish that the way you want him would be the way you want me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurts a little, even when she’s happy for her.

“Going out again for Lover’s Day?” The question leaves Amelia’s lips softly, almost with a hum as she carefully eases the brush through her roommate’s soft brown hair. Liz’s shoulders lift as she giggles, only slightly threatening the gentle hold on her hair.

“Yeah, to the new cafe! Elias said that they had a great selection of sundaes that would be available to try - he’s really excited for the chocolate one.” The shorter wizardess’ words trailed off into another muffled giggle, Liz oblivious to the slightly tight smile Amelia was giving in response.

“That sounds just like him.” The orange-haired upperclassman murmured, taking a moment to relish the feeling of Liz’s hair slipping between her fingers.

Smooth, soft now that it’d been brushed - nevermind that she’d gone over the same section three times now.

“I hope you have fun.” Amelia made her tone lift with cheer, lifting the brush once again.

Liz nodded her thanks, already speaking about other plans she hoped to accomplish for the coming holiday. She sounded so happy, more animated than Amelia had seen in a while.

Something in Amelia’s chest twisted and she buried it a little deeper under a smile and hummed attention.

At least she had this.


	35. Chocolates - Elias/Serge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time together is delicious.

“Are you alright Elias?” He hears Serge’s voice close by and turns his head towards it, straining his ears to pick up any other indication of his boyfriend’s presence. Rustling caught his attention from the left and he turned his head, feeling his lips turn down slightly as he tried to figure out what the taller man was doing.

“I-I’m fine.. What are you doing over there?” Elias managed to reign in his nervousness, curling his fingers into loose fists to keep from touching the cloth Serge had tied over his eyes.

He was hushed, nearly jumping out of his seat when a warm finger pressed against his lips. The contact left a sort of residue on his mouth and his tongue flicked out to taste the substance.

Familiar sweetness greet him on the initial pass of his tongue and he couldn’t believe it at first, but it didn’t change when he cautiously licked his lips again.

Chocolate. Serge had spread melted chocolate across his lips.

Almost as if he’d sensed Elias’ confused surprise, Serge hummed loudly enough for him to hear. And he sounded amused.

“There. Feeling better?” Something was different about the pink haired man’s voice. It was lower, more.. intimate.

Elias felt his cheeks flush, mouth going slightly dry as he tried to respond. Eventually he managed to stammer a soft “yes”.


	36. Why not? - Luca/Liz/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the WH Sin Week prompt: “So? There's two of us and one of you, and whenever we feel like it, we can be three. That's love too, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He can’t deny that he likes the flush on the Prince’s face, but the offer is an honest one.

“Th-that.. D-d-do you intend t-to mock me by saying such th-things?!” Elias drew himself up as much as his stature allowed, defensively folding his arms over his chest like it would provide a more solid barrier between the green haired boy and himself.

For his part, Luca allowed himself a brief roll of his eyes. One hand tucked into the safety of his pocket, the other gave a gentle squeeze to the shoulder of the sole female of their little group. Liz didn’t quite relax, per say, but she didn’t bolt like Luca had expected she would.

Her face was bright pink though, and the oldest boy wondered how much more she might be able to take of this conversation before she did get too embarrassed to face the both of them.

Elias’ cheeks were also pink, though to a slightly lesser degree for once.

“We’ve talked about it, Liz and I.” At this, Luca’s girlfriend nodded, though she kept her head down and fidgeted a little with her hands. Luca let the hand on her shoulder ease to the middle of her back, slowly rubbing little circles there to give her a sense of comfort.

“And,” he continued, cutting off whatever remark Elias had been about to make, “she and I are okay with it. So if you want, you can be with us - or just her or me if that’s what you want.”

Luca tried not to let it show just how the words affected him too, doing his best to cover it up with a soft smile. “I know you still like Liz, Elias.” He watched the heat grow darker in the blond’s cheeks. It was cute. “And I also know that she likes you too. Like I do.”

Liz nodded again, finally mustering the courage to raise her head a little bit. She didn’t seem to be able to look Elias in the eye, but settled her gaze somewhere by his shoulder.

Luca feigned a shrug, tucking back a stray lock of green hair.

“So, what do you say? Three’s not a crowd, not if everyone’s okay and willing to be fair.”

Elias glanced between them once more, violet eyes almost the size of saucers.

But he wasn’t running, and Luca decided to count that as a plus.


	37. Carnival - Randy/Azusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short-fic for the lovely robancrow on tumblr.

The flashing lights were irritating his eyes and he was certain that if he heard one more piercing scream he’d leave, no matter what.

A solid warmth bumped into his shoulder, knocking him off balance. 

Pink hair, bright, excited eyes peering at him as the young man apologized. He looked… ridiculous. Especially with all those candy-themed accessories.

“You look like you could use some fun.” The stranger’s hand hadn’t left his and the man was smiling.

“No.” He groused back, but he wasn’t letting go either.


	38. Sweet n' Spicy - Vincent/Randy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent goes to keep a promise to visit Randy. It might be the start of something.

The door to the classroom swings open before Vincent can even knock, surprising him into frozen stillness with one hand still raised and loosely curled into a fist. What greets his eyes is the young man who called himself Randy March, who does not look at all surprised to see him. In fact, he’s positively beaming.

“Hi.” The redhead says numbly, still in the process of recovering. He tries to smile about it though, sheepishly lowering his hand to rub at the side of his neck. “Uh… Sorry, I thought – “

The beaming expression on the pink haired student’s face turns into something else, a subtler form of amusement Vincent has no idea what to do with. “It’s alright,” Randy takes advantage of his abrupt pause, mouth forming a grin as he steps back. “I knew you were headed this way. Come on in!”

He gestures towards the interior of the room and Vincent steps in, trying not to feel too worried about what the younger man meant by that previous bit. Golden eyes sweep about the room as he slowly steps further in, taking in the makeshift equipment he only recognizes in part. If this is all functional, as it seems to be so far as he can tell, then the student now flitting around him is more resourceful than he’d initially thought.

Still, he can’t help but ask. “You said you knew I was coming?” He tries to sound casual about it, taking heart from the fact that Randy only spares him a brief glance as he goes about taking something off the tiny burner he hadn’t noticed before.

“We agreed, didn’t we?” The cotton candy haired boy asked genially enough, carefully setting the container he’d lifted down on a well-padded spot on a vacant desk. He dusted off his hands proudly once he’d set the tool he used to lift the container with, planting them at his hips as he seemed to turn on a Lune to face him. The amused look was back, a conspirator’s smile brightening his youthful face. “And I have a spell on the door,” Randy confided, winking, “it lets me know when someone’s approaching my lab.”

Vincent smiled back, filing that tidbit of information away for later. He’d have to be careful, he noted, around this young man in particular. “That’s actually pretty impressive magic. Is it just for peace of mind or is there big competition in your field of study?”

It seemed like a safe avenue of conversation and the way Randy’s face lit up gave him a little bit of needed reassurance.

He was surprised though, when Randy’s expression turned bashful for a second. The younger man brought a hand up to his cheek, lightly scratching the skin there in an almost embarrassed manner.

“You’re the first one to call my magic impressive.” The look accompanying the admission was soft, pleased but nearly shy. “Must people call my methods silly or stupid – thank you for being kind.” Randy’s pink-gold eyes curved up at the corners as he smiled, genuine all the way through.

Whoo boy, this kid was something, Vincent thought.

“I think you deserve it.” He did his best not to shrug too much, an easy smile of his own merging. “After all, I can’t do magic like that. Everybody’s got their own way, right?” It seemed to be the right thing to say because the other’s mood seem to perk.

“I agree with you there, actually. There shouldn’t be a right or a wrong to magic, since it comes from within the person themselves.” Randy dropped his hand back to his hip, rocking back on his heels as he thought. Pink curls of hair bounced a little as he repeated the motion, his expression thoughtful. “Of course,” he began, “there are rules people should follow so that no one gets hurt. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that. But giving someone the freedom to be themselves is important too – you know? Not everyone learns easily from a book.”

Those eyes focused on Vincent with a startling amount of clarity for someone he’d believed lost in thought. There was a keen intelligence as well, which he honestly found admirable.

“I agree with you. You sure you don’t want to be a professor?” He asks with a smile, curling one hand to perch on his hip.

Randy makes a quiet huffing noise, shaking his head. “I like Magical Creature Ecology. It lets me learn about new species and travel to where they are. And it doesn’t usually hinder my experiments.” He added, as though that were the most important part. A thought seemed to strike him and he smiled again, sheepishly this time. “I suppose the answer to your question is that my spell is for peace of mind. I can’t really imagine anyone who would want to steal my research.”

He trails off with a bright smile, looking for all the world like a little kid.

Vincent feels himself start to warm up to the younger man, chuckling as he shakes his head.

“Well, I’m not much in a lab but if you want to show me what you’ve got I wouldn’t mind.”

Randy looks at him as though he’s handed him the keys to the candy store.


	39. Together - Joel/Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill.

“Are you warm enough?” Joel asked softly, watching the way Elias turned his head to look back at him. He could just see the shape of Elias’ eye in the dark, the fringe of his pale hair obscuring the rest of his face.

“Y-yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” Elias shot back, just slightly too loud to be comfortable when they were this close together.

Joel winced and fought the urge to sigh. Rather than lay back down and stare at the ceiling he reached out to smooth some of the hair from Elias’ face. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I know you’re used to better places so I thought I would make sure you were okay.”

Moments passed as Elias remained quiet, presumably turning Joel’s words over in his head.

“I like it. Your home.” Elias murmured softly. He pressed back into Joel, as though seeking warmth. “It feels.. comfortable. Simple. Like you.”

“So now I’m simple, huh?” Joel drawled, snickering when his boyfriend protested. Loudly.

“Th-that’s not what I meant!”

“Hush.” A few strokes of his fingers through Elias’ hair calmed him down and Joel felt himself smile. “I was just teasing. Get some sleep.”

Elias huffed, burrowing under the covers and pressing his face into his pillow. Joel watched him, still smiling, until the urge to sleep came over him too.


	40. Realize - Serge/Elias

There was no logical solution for this, Serge concluded. It irked him a little, perhaps more than that if he were honest. No matter how he turned it over and over within his head there wasn’t a specific date he could recall, no singular time he could look back on and pinpoint the start of everything.

Whenever the feeling had started it must have begun small, he supposed. If what his friend had told him once was true it could have been something as little as a look. A sentence. Something he wouldn’t have paid attention to under different circumstances.

Funnily enough, what came to mind was the memory of sharing his grandmother’s recipe for apple cider. The look on Elias’ face as he’d accepted the cup, cautiously sniffing the beverage before taking a sip. How surprised he looked when he’d doscovered what it was.

Serge feels his mouth curve into a smile and doesn’t fight it this time. The memory fills his chest with warmth, as well as a sort of shyness he still had trouble adjusting to.

If what Randy had said was true then… He might be in love with Elias.

He wants to laugh a bit at himself for feeling giddy and nervous at the same time.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he made the decision to pick up his wand and mutter a couple of spells under his breath. Pink light wove itself into existence from the tip of his wand before it started to change form into something heavier.

Even after taking introductory courses again and familiarizing himself with Gedonelune’s magic it takes him a few minutes until the task is done. A wrapped box rests on his desk, blue and gold checkered paper glinting softly in the light.

He’d have enough time to pick some flowers from the botanical garden if he hurried.

He hoped - bright and warm, warmer than he ever remembered feeling - thst Elias would like it.


	41. Undress - Azusa/Serge

“It’s too hot.”

Serge looks up at that, distracted from his experiment by the clear irritation in his roommate’s voice. On the other side of the room Azusa fans himself with a folding fan from Hinomoto, weak breeze from the action making loose strands of brown hair stir against his pale neck. Azusa’s cheeks are pink and that’s really when Serge actually stops to think about what he’d just said.

It was true - the dorm room was a few degrees short of stifling. He couldn’t quite remember if it had always been that way come early summer or if the Headmaster’s control of the weather couldn’t extend to the temperature as well.

He’d discarded his own cloak and coat earlier, both articles of clothing remaining in the rumpled heap he’d left them in. Tadfy snoozed idly on top of his pillow, one stuffed leg thrown over the dark navy of his coat.

Serge felt a bead of sweat startle to trickle down his temple and wiped it away, turning pink-gold eyes to survey the room for possible sources of relief.

“We could always open the window and hope for a breeze…” He suggested, surprised at how tired he sounded. His throat ached a little as he spoke, reminding him that he hadn’t drunk anything for… However long it had been since he started working.

“And let more heat in?” Azusa quirked a brow at him as he kept futilely fanning himself. “Are you sure it hasn’t gone to your head and melted that cotton candy brain?”

Serge shook his head at that, unwilling to fight about it. Getting up from his crouch over his desk he reached to undo the latches holding the window closed and gave it a push. At first, nothing happened. He tried again, grunting as the wooden frame once more resisted movement until he finally shoved it.

The window swung outwards, letting in a brief stir of air that felt wonderful against his skin. Serge closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy it, debating whether it would be worth it to call it a day and go down to the lake.

It sounded like an excellent idea in his head - the perfect opportunity to cool off and get out of the room for a while.

Rustling drew his attention back to the present and he turned to find the source, eyes widening comically as it registered in his brain that Azusa was shucking his clothes.

“Azusa! What - ”

“Don’t act as though you’ve never seen me naked before.” His friend grumped, wiggling out of his pants with a scowl. His vest and shirt were already missing, lain out on Azusa’s bed with less than tidy care - pants following swiftly. “It’s hot and I don’t trust you to cast a chilling spell in here. What?” he asked, glaring at the look Serge was giving him.

Serge swallowed what he’d been about to say, noting that Azusa had hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers and looked ready to ditch those as well.

“I can alwats make you something cold to drink.” He offered, grinning a little.

“Shut up.”


End file.
